Org 13 transformation Battle for Twilight
by vildtiger
Summary: Follow the members of the Nobodies in the world of Fantasy, allowing them becoming creatures as dragons, gryphon, werewolf, Manticore and many others. there is no yaio, no love. Friendship, Fantasy and Supernatural magic what is in the story
1. Chapter 1: Broken friendship

**There are two things I love search on DeviantART when I got a tired of Kingdom hearts (not real tired of it) it´s about Transformation or tf as they also call it. always thinks it was awesome of becoming to a powerful creature but I always wanted the person keep his/her mind, so now I wrote this story about KH in my world of fable. It´s about Organization 13 who get the forms but it´s not all who get fable forms and it´s properly not those you expect, some of the forms are OC.**

**Well enjoy and don´t worry I will tell the forms when one of the members got them. **

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar isn´t the greatest.  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story <strong>

In the World That Never Was went everything on as it usual does, the Nobodies got missions, went on them and returned back again. The one who gave the missions was the second in command; Saix the Luna Diviner. But today was a little bit different

"man Saix, you're a slave driver! This is the second time you've given me a hard mission in two days!" complained Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames angry, it was right he has worked hard these days but that doesn't mean he should back off was Saix thought. "shut up Axel, Xemnas want us go recon in this new world." said the blue haired man cold as he always did to everyone, he made a portal and look at the green glaring eyes  
>"so stop complaining and move"<p>

"so mean" mumble Axel under his breath and walk through the portal he added "you weren´t always that way." to Saix in the new world.  
>The Luna diviner frowned at Axel; he´s never liked talking about their pasts. Many things have changed ever since they lost their hearts. "we both know we´re not them anymore Axel, not until we complete Kingdom hearts"<p>

"yeah yeah, I know but I still wish you sometimes just chill!"  
>"don´t make me laugh" replied Saix indifferent, he didn´t see or just ignored Axel disappointed look.<p>

Saix began walk and Axel followed, they walk in silent and that´s tortured Axel for he remembered when they was kids they could always talk; just some random stuff but still it was great instead of this dead silent they had now. Saix stopped caused Axel almost bump into him, the redheaded would have scroll in why he suddenly stopped like this but stopped himself when he saw the Luna Diviner call his claymore and was ready to someone or something to attack.  
>Axel called his too even he have no idea what got Saix attention to call their weapons "we´re not alone" was the only Saix said, Axel look around after whatever it was. All he saw was the empty plain they stood on and the canyon not long away, without thinking, Axel walks toward the canyon and ignored Saix waning, he stood at the edge and saw... the ground really loong down beneath him.<p>

Axel walks away from the edge "wow that was long down" he turn around and grinned to Saix who just rolled his eyes but it change when something suddenly attacked Axel and that thing came down from the cliff!

"Saix!" cried Axel for help and tried get the creature off him. Saix ran to him and slash the creature off Axel and it landed few meters away with a broken wing.  
>Axel got on his feet but Saix didn´t mind him, he glared at the creature who hissed back.<p>

It looks like a monstrosity human, it walked on two legs that look likes a goat alone side the horns, its skin was red-brown and didn´t look like human skin at all. The creatures rose slowly up and swung its tail in frustration of its victim escaped. Saix look quickly back to Axel "are you hurt?"  
>Axel look down at his wounded arm "not much, but what is that thing?"<p>

"you could ask it" replied Saix dry and turn again his attentions to the creature "get lost" the creature smirked and showed its fangs "no"  
>"it can speak?" exclaimed Axel surprised and in horror but that was only his own imagination for Nobodies can´t feel. The creature glared deadly at Saix "why do you protect him?" it asked.<p>

Saix sometimes wonder about that too, he never liked Axel so why did he save him? "Don´t know"  
>Axel turn chocked his wide eyes to him over what he just said, the creature smirked evil "so let me have him, I´m hungry and you don´t want him right?"<p>

"over my dead bo-" "cut it out Axel" ordered Saix hard, he again spoke to the thing " want him or not isn´t up to me"  
>"hahaha! You are a bad liar, you can´t let him die; I can see it in your eyes" Saix tighter his grip on the claymores handle, the creature grinned and walk again around them and now Axel also ready with his weapons "I can see something between you, something strong and jet it´s almost gone..." it stopped and thought like this was a stupid game, pissed Axel off "shut up freak!"<br>"let me guess, you was like brothers and now he hate just the sight of you."

Axel ran against it in rage "SHUT UP!" he shouted, Saix ran after him not knowing why he keep protecting this fool from getting kill. The creature grinned and ducked from Axels chakrams, quicker than Axel or Saix could react it jump after the Flurry of Dancing Flame. Axel didn´t have time to defend himself and the creature used its sharp claws to cut him and leave Axel too wounded to fight and close to fade

"you body´s life is mine" the creature smirked and took his arm ready to bite but was stopped by Saix´s claymore and he stood in front of Axel, the creature landed hard on the ground and glared at him

"Why, why do you protecting him?" it shouted furies

**End on first part, the next will soon come. So you can now guessing what Saix would do. Will he keep protect Axel or will he let the creature kill him? **

**Facts: The creature Saix and Axel fight against is a Demon from the underworld; many make them with goat leg and horns, and with leather skin. Not to mentions their really bad temper.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reborn

**There are two things I love search on DeviantART when I got a tired of Kingdom hearts (not real tired of it) it´s about Transformation or tf as they also call it. always thinks it was awesome of becoming to a powerful creature but I always wanted the person keep his/her mind, so now I wrote this story about KH in my world of fable. It´s about Organization 13 who get the forms but it´s not all who get fable forms and it´s properly not those you expect, some of the forms are OC.**

**Well enjoy and don´t worry I will tell the forms when one of the members got them. **

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar isn´t the greatest.  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story <strong>

Axel look weak up at Saix and could almost see his old friend inside of this cold and cruel man "Saix..." "humph! Fine, so I kill you first" said the creature when Saix said nothing to it outburst and they attacked each other, metal against bones. The two enemies fight to the kill, none of them refused give up and none of them showed mercy.  
>"Die!"<br>Saix fell of the creatures claws and didn´t get up, it smiled and walk back to Axel who tried get up

"don´t even try human, your will is mine"

Saix open slowly his eyes, he knew Axel will die but he tried right, right? _"No matter what happens, we will always be friends. That´s a promise"_

The creature heard something behind it and before it could defend itself Saix throw them both over the edge. Axel saw it to his own horror and cried his friends name "Isa! Nooo!" 

In the bottle of the cliff lied two lifeless persons, the demon was death; crushed at the fall but it had saved some others life. Saix body was broken but he has succeed drag himself to a cliff he could lean up against. He was maybe still alive but the Luna Diviner could feel his life slowly flow out, he soon would fade and nothing could stop it  
>"darn it..." he muttered, why should he kill himself? Because of a stupid old promise? His sight began to fade and Saix knew his time was up<p>

_Why?_

"... I don´t.. know... " he answer the voice, wondered where it came from. His own mind?

_Who are you?_

Saix open slowly his eyes and saw something in front of him, it looked like mist that formed a lion... no more a wolf. "Saix... what are you?"

_Death in this world. And life. _the creature answered calm  
>Great, he was talking to the death, not exactly what he has expected the death as. The wolf walks closer and stared into his eyes "what? Why don´t you kill me?<p>

_You already death, we shall lead you to the resting. But..._

"But what?" he asked not really caring he was already dead, this wasn´t his day….

_You not whole and not the person you should be_

How could this creature know he was lacking a heart? What did it mean he wasn´t the person he was; if it talk about Isa so yes, he isn´t weak as he was. Nothing stands in his way anymore, not even Xemnas. Saix took his hand out to the wolf and grab its white fur

"let me live" he demanded it. The wolf blinked calm.

_Very well, you will live_

Saix smiled and the wolf change into a lion with eagle wings and fly up in the air, he felt his strength return and he rose up again. Saix turn around to go back but then he look down... he was still death, he has leaved his body! Saix turn angry back to the flying lion "why I´m still death?"

_Don´t worry you will return, but first we want to see you deserve the life again._

It shot some golden lines and captured the Luna Diviner; he tried get free but useless. The lion landed and change into a human. The person looked down at his lifeless body and slowly back to him. It called a ball of light and took it up in Saix eye high

_Incredible. He has a strong heart._

"What are you talking about?" hissed Saix, the person look into the ball and Saix did too. First he only saw light but suddenly he felt... him. This was... no it can´t be!  
>Saix didn´t know he should fight or stay still for he has so long waited for this moment. "Are you just giving it to me?"<p>

_No, you will get it if you show just a spark of him; we will force your mind back to the day where it happened. Saix will sleep now and Isa will-_

"No! Isa is deaths like Lea are! I´m only what´s left!" shouted Saix but somehow he just knew that´s was a lie, the person smiled and took something out from the ball. The hands released the mist and the ball vanishes back to the darkness. The person change again back to the wolf and smiled while the mist slowly but certain flow toward the fighting Saix

_A gift he will get, power as only he can contain and light from the moon will be his power._

"What are you- oh god!" cried Saix when the mist went into him and he saw all the lost memories from his childhood, he began to forget who he really was. No! He was Saix one of the strongest Nobodies... was he?... he was strong but not the strongest... Saix open his eyes and tried shake it off, he was the second in command of the organization!... say what? Second in command? No he was just... "Stop it!" hissed Saix, he knew who he was.

The wolf stood calm and watched the now awake Saix fight against himself. The Luna Diviner growled in pain, he couldn´t stop his mind change, it was like him as Saix slowly fade away... who is Saix?.. Who is he... yes he knows who he is... the blue-haired man closed his eyes in a sight when his mind gave in to the younger one and his body slowly too change younger.  
>The wolf walked slowly to him and nuked the now teenager boy, the blue haired boy open slowly his eyes witch changed into light green and the scar slowly disappears.<br>The teenager sat up and began look around, what happen? Where is he? "What?..."

_You find out soon enough, now tell me; what is your name?_

"I-it Isa... where am I?"

_Long away from your home, but right now your friend need you._

The wolf looks back when a portal of light arrived, Isa raise an eyebrow of the sudden arrives of the portal. He looks down at the wolf who just nodded and he walk unsure thought it.

**and end of this part, wonder where the portal lead the now teenager Isa? Find out in the next story!**

**Fact: the creature that has form as a wolf, lion and human? It is an own created (OC) creature I call Twilight, it either good or bad so that way it stands in between. Twilight is the lord over the souls and in this world it decides when it´s time for the soul to be reborn again, or just return back to your body. Its "normal" form is a lion with wings and it doesn't have a real body for it formed out of blue mist but it can also have real skin and fur if it chooses it **


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Castle

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar isn´t the greatest.  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

In the World That Never Was stood Axel in the Proof of Existence, looking down at the red proof with the name Luna Diviner  
>"now it has been 45 days since you died Saix. I know I can´t feel but darn I miss you!"<p>

all the others didn´t really care at Saix died under that mission, not even Xemnas, he just gave the post to Marluxia and moved on, like everyone else. Axel in the other hand was a little sad, he and Saix somebody's was best friends and the bound was still alive in both of them, but now it was broken... he sighted and sat beside Saix proof and few moments later he was fallen asleep.

Isa stepped out from the portal; he stood long wondering and looks around this weird place. After his own opinion it look like some kind of graveyard, Isa scanned the room but stopped when he saw a sleeping person and smiled "Lea"

He walks to him but stopped for this wasn´t his friend Lea, he was too old. He looks more like an older Lea!... except from few changed.  
>Isa never trust stranger but this person look so much like Lea, maybe was they related? After all; Lea has many family members. Isa sat gentle beside this man and waited he should wake up, Isa never been cocky enough wake strangers like Lea was.<p>

Axel woke up few hours later but not the same way he use to; hurting back of lying wrong, no this time he awakes because something a bit heavy was on his legs. He look down and froze of pure shook, it can´t be! The person woke up and blushes embarrassed of fall asleep on him "sorry sir"

Axel who still was chocked over this person force out from his lips it was okay. The boy nodded and sat up, this was Saix. That for sure, he has the same blue hair, same face even the scar was gone. Okay he was younger but it wasn´t that. Axel rose up and the teenager Isa did too, the Flurry of Dancing Flames cleared his throat, he has to be sure "so... what´s your name kid"

The boy glared "I´m not a kid, I´m almost 14 and the name Isa"  
>oh god! This is Isa, Leas friend! Axel took a deep breath and was happy he didn´t have a heart now or else he clearly would get a heart attack, Isa titled slightly his head of Axel silent's "and you?"<p>

"hm? Oh, it´s Axel got it memo..." he stopped himself but too late, Isa light green eyes wide knowing his friends catchphrase "Lea?" he asked and look closer at Axel who backed away from this boys pieced glace "no" Axel lied but he could see Isa didn´t believe him he sighted "not exactly..."  
>Isa said nothing but his stare told enough, Axel didn´t know what he should do with him. This was Saix and still it wasn´t, should he tell Xemnas?<p>

Axel scratch his neck "come, and please stop stare at me kay"  
>Isa stopped and got almost the same cold expression Saix often have even his eyes showed victory from the silent battle he won, Axel sighted and took the boy with him "yeah, yeah you won happy?"<p>

"Are you sure you Lea?"  
>Axel smiled sad to the boy, truth is; no. Lea is death and Axel is just what´s left "no… I´m not Lea, I know him but…"<br>"You not him" Axel nodded.

Axel leaded Isa to their Superior for he can´t hide a kid of Saix in this castle and if he did so would they surly turn him into a Dusk, he stopped with Xemnas officers. "Alright kid, we´re going talk to our leader and-" "our leader?" interrupt Isa with frowning eyebrow making Axel more unsure this was a good idea, Isa didn´t remember his time as Nobody and the Flurry of Dancing Flames can´t tell that´s good or bad.

"sorry I mean my leader, well if you want to stay you need his permission first"  
>Isa look at the door seems prepared of what was inside "okay" he answer.<br>"He will probably ask some questions but let me answer them" the teenager nodded and Axel knocked on the door and walks inside with Isa by his side when Xemnas asked who it was.

"I sure hope for your own sake you have a good explanation" said Xemnas when he saw the teenager beside Axel, Isa didn´t like this man instantly, Axel cleared his throat and sat his hand on Isa´s shoulder "I found this kid- young man in the Proof of Existents" "and?" asked Xemnas without looking at Isa who began to be really annoyed at this man "can he stay here for a while?"  
>"No, I have no use of a kid"<br>Axel sighted, turn around for walk out but Isa stood his ground "sir, why can´t I stay?"  
>"Because you are a kid and probably no fighting skills" answer the superior, still not looking up but wrote something instead. Fight? What do these people fight for? "I can fight" Isa said, he had lean use a real sword. Xemnas look up and his amber eyes stared into Isa´s turquoise, he turn away from Isa and look at Axel "are 7´s Proof of Existents still red?" Axel nodded "then why does a child of him stand right in front of me?"<br>"who´s Seven?" Xemnas ignored Isa, Axel answer at maybe the world this seven died in had a effect "maybe he´s returned" finish Axel with a drop of hope in his voice, Xemnas rest his head on his hands like he didn´t know what he should do with Isa who didn´t know what´s going on

"he may stay. For now" Axel smiled, he gave a single nod and quickly drag Isa out before Xemnas could change his mind. They walk back to Axels room, Isa look up at him a little confused over why this Xemnas changed his mind when Axel said at someone with the number 7 maybe has return from the death  
>"who is this number Seven and have it something do with me?"<br>Axel smiled but didn´t look at him, something Lea does if he lie "he´s no really important, the important is Xemnas led you stay"

Isa didn´t ask more, Axel won´t tell so he has to find out for himself. They arrive into Axel's room which already had people inside, they both were greeted with a big "hi!" followed by; "who´s that Axel?"  
>those two who was in the room was two other boys: one a little younger than Axel, dirty blond hair and he play on an oversize guitar. The other was on Isa´s age, he has spiked blond hair and blue eyes, Isa has seen this boy before but he didn´t say for from that stare he got; this wasn´t the same boy.<p>

"Hi guys! This is Isa and he stay with us for a while" told Axel and lead the teenager boy inside, the dirty blond boy smiled big and gave his hand to Isa "welcome Isa, I´m Demyx the Melodious Nocturne!"  
>he took Demyx hand and shake slowly "why are you called that?"<br>Axel grinned "because he like drive us nuts with his music" grinned Axel and ruffle Demyx head who instantly scowled at him but still smiled. Isa smiled too, he turn his head to the blond boy who sound a little angry when he told his name "Roxas, Axel can I talk to you" he added when drag Axel outside, Demyx and Isa stood and stared confused after them but the Melodious Nocturne shook his head with a smile "so where do you come from?"

"Roxas what´s wrong?" asked Axel after Roxas had dragged him out from hearing rate "why does Isa look like Saix? He is too old being his son" asked Roxas in a demanded way, Axel scratches his neck not sure he should tell the truth "umm…. It´s complicated"  
>Roxas stared and Axel knew at the blond boy not would leave him alone until he come with a straight answer "alright alright, but don´t tell no one about this and I mean no one"<p>

"sure, now tell me"  
>Axel look around for be sure they was alone, "well…. Isa is… um how to say it?..."<br>"yeah?" pushed Roxas

"um… Saix is his Nobody" finally told the redheaded so low at Roxas barely heard him but he heard it "great, now we stuck with Saix complete being. I sure hope he doesn't kill us, for being killed by one on my age would be too embarrassing-" "Isa isn´t like that!" cut Axel in, looking angry at Roxas who look surprise over his outburst but a quick comeback came out from the blond mouth "hallo! He is Saix and heart or not; he is still the same!" "You don´t know him!"  
>"I knew Saix and that´s enough for me knowing who he is! A man who never lifts a finger helping others!" shouted Roxas furies.<p>

Axel glared angry but turn around when they heard "that guy named Saix doesn't sound like a good guy in my ears" said Isa calm, he look from Axel to Roxas and asked confused "shall I leave so you can kill each other?"  
>Axel couldn´t help laugh of Isa sarcasm, remain him about when they was kid; well both of them was "no we´re done, Roxas never liked him Saix" "from what I´m heard: me neither" Roxas now was surprised; it was a little weird hear Isa talk like that about his Nobody. But that doesn't mean he like Isa, he still has the same cold expression as Saix always has on his face even if someone is in danger.<p>

**As you can read I have a little from Birth by sleep in the story too, even it more from my own vision.  
>Isa and Roxas didn´t come out as friends in this story but maybe it will go better in the next…. Well find out when it comes.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar isn´t the greatest.  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

The friends stayed in Axels room and talk about all kind of stuff, Isa most of the time just sat and listing but came with a comment when he had a opinion. Demyx really quickly began to like Isa because he listen and don´t show signs of been bored as others often shows around Demyx when he began his chatter, Isa told him he was use to a chatter head like Demyx so it didn´t mind him.  
>Axel laugh for he knew who he was talking about but Axel didn´t think his somebody was a chatter head, or was he?<p>

The days went on and Axel got the mission to take care of Isa until their Superior decide what should happen to him, it didn´t mind Axel though. Been around Isa was like being Lea again, and better jet being Isa babysitter; no mission to him!  
>They walk through the white halls on their way to the Grey Area; Marluxia who now was Second in Command wants something with them.<p>

"I miss them…." Axel looks down at Isa who has been moody for a while now and not even the Flurry of Dancing Flames jokes and pranks could cheer him up "who?" he asked the teenager, "everyone back home…. Mom, dad, Lea and even his brother…."

Axel stopped up; he has completely forgot he has a brother and even a family!  
>Darn what´s wrong with him?<br>Oh yeah he didn´t have a heart to worry or hold other dear, so maybe that´s why he forgot them….

"I´m sorry…."

Isa look surprised at him "for what?"  
>"I can´t heal that sadness, I had hoped at…. I could take Leas place for a while…"<p>

Isa smiled weak, he walk back to Axel "you are a good friend Axel and you have many things Lea too have, but you not him because…" "Because what Isa?" Axel asked, he had so much hoped he could be like Lea, just for few days and see how he was so long back ago. Isa pointed at his own chest

"You don´t follow your heart. If you were him then..." He turn around and walks away from Axel "you only the shadow of my friend"  
>if Axel has a heart right now it would break of those words, he was right like he so often was: Axel was only the shadow of Lea and nothing more "…I see…"<p>

They sat down for get some breakfast, those members who were there look at them but not for long. They was all a bit "surprise" when they saw Isa but lucky no one has thought he could be Saix smaller somebody, or what´s Axel hoped for those stare Isa sometimes got was no good news and the poor kid can´t defend himself against Nobodies like Marluxia "want bred?" asked Axel but the blue haired boy shook his head "no just the usual"

Axel grinned while he gave Isa the oat "you keep on the healthy line huh?" "yeah, you can´t eat ice-cream all the time" replied Isa, Axel laugh of the boys comment and began eating his own breakfast  
>"speaking of that, what do you say we take an ice-cream after I return?" "Sounds good"<br>Roxas arrive but stopped when he saw Axel talk to Isa like they now was best friends

"it´s quickly how fast I be replaced…. "  
>He sat beside Axel and took some bread "what´s up Rox!" smiled Axel. Roxas mumble under his breath he was fine and added he got something to Isa "we shall on mission together, seems like they want see how strong you are" Isa nodded and pushed his breakfast away "probably not strong as you are"<br>"what do you mean?" Roxas was a little unsure at this was an act or Isa words really was kindly, for now he let research judgment of he was friend or foe.

"I can´t call my weapon forth like you, not even **has** a weapon thought" Axel clapped Isa on his shoulder "nah we find on something, right Rox"  
>Roxas said nothing, he more wondered of Isa also would chose a deadly claymore like Saix did?<p>

Isa followed Roxas to the grey area where Marluxia stood with a smarmy smile on his lips, the two boys stood ready for a mission but the Grateful Assassin didn´t give them "well well, aren´t you mad because I got your post brat?" asked Marluxia Isa who rose an eyebrow "not really, looks like a boring job."  
>Roxas force himself not laugh loud of Marluxias face; it was priceless! Marluxia pulled himself together when Xigbar arrive "hard to believe that kid is the bastard"<p>

"Excuse me?" asked Isa still calm, even his eyes glared deadly. They all knew… Roxas has promise Axel keep it close at Isa was Saix but it wasn´t hard see who he was, their personality is much the same.  
>"can we go on mission now?" asked Roxas but the two men wasn´t done "hang on kiddo, mister master wants be sure" said Xigbar and sat his fingers on Isa throat, Isa look surprised at the one-eyed man who stood up<p>

"that´s prove it, he is a Nobody like us." "How can Isa be a Nobody? He shows emotions all the time!"  
>Isa who already knew what a Nobody is nodded, he didn´t feel empty at all. Marluxia grinned when he opened a portal "that´s why you two shall go back to that world Saix died in, find out why he…. Change to a brat" Roxas glared at him but he obeyed and dragged Isa through the portal which he almost regretted when they came out on the other side<br>"Isa!" the blue haired teenager was fainted, Roxas shook him gentle and he woke up

"I feel funny… on a really bad way…" "Why didn´t you tell me you take damage from dark portals?" Isa look away from Roxas, he has before showed sign of becoming weak near darkness. "I don´t want to been seen as weak"  
>"weak?" exclaimed the blond "Isa you are not even close of the word of weak, you hear me!" jelled Roxas and helped Isa up after giving him a hi-potion. He helped Isa on walking till his strength has return, Roxas thinks it a bit weird why Isa got so weak around darkness even he has a cloak on, more funny is at he got stronger around the kingdom hearts moon but he never goes berserk like Saix do.<br>They found a cave where they could stay for the night, Roxas could see Isa didn´t have strength enough to go through the portal jet. He found some firewood, used some of his fire spells and sat staring at the fire  
>"maybe it´s best we tell Xemnas you can´t handle… Isa where are you?" he asked for the blue-haired boy was gone, he went outside the cave where Isa stood glancing at the moon as Saix also always did. Roxas went beside him and look too up at the moon<br>"why the moon does attracts you so much?"

Isa shrugged "don´t know I just find it fascination."  
>They was silent in some time until Isa broke it "that guy name Saix, him everyone don´t like"<br>Roxas turn his gaze away from the moon and to the other boy "yeah?" "he´s me right? I´m Saix, I just don´t remember…"  
>Roxas was silent long but he knew Isa sooner or later would find out "yeah… you´re Saix." he added quickly "but you are nicer than him!"<p>

"Thanks" smiled Isa "you are a good friend"  
>"you welcome" they went back to the cave, they should found out why Saix turn into Isa in this world but now they should gets some sleep.<p>

Isa woke up, he look quickly back to Roxas who slept peaceful. He smiled and went out where the same wolf stood "I know what you did, I know who I will become if you give me my true form back"

_Do I detect you want stay like this forever Isa? _Asked the mist like wolf, it walked over to him and he stroke gentle its white fur "  
>I don´t want become a monster"<p>

The wolf look at him with its mysterious eyes  
><em>you don´t have to, stay here. <em>

"Then what about my friends? And them back home?" the wolf titled its head  
><em>you will meet them all again, but then, you have to become Saix again <em>

"do I have to?"

_Yes _  
>answered the wolf to the blue haired boy<p>

**Isa now knows what he will become and not happy. I have never really seen Isa as a bad guy and couldn´t barely believe at such a nice kid could become that bastard to Saix. So now come the question: will Isa stay as a kid and never worry about being Saix and hurt his friends, but never see his home again?**

**Or will he chose become Saix and hope deep inside at everything someday will be better, find out in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Wings of an angel

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar isn´t the greatest.  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

Isa sighted sad but nodded in understanding, he can´t stay teenager forever "okay. Then… I´m ready"  
>the wolf nodded, it went ready to change Isa back but before it could Isa got catch by some strangers, the wolf vanish like smoke and the arriving men didn´t even bother over it. Isa jelled and kicked, trying to get free but stopped when he saw it was useless, he heard someone else also was catch and turn his head to the noise "they got you too"<br>Roxas stopped fight and nodded "yeah… Isa wants will they do to us?"  
>they both been throw in two really small cages, Isa got up and look at Roxas thought the bars "nothing good I´m afraid"<p>

"shut up you two!" shouted a man and hit on Roxas cage who pull back but jelled angry "just wait till our friends found out about this!"  
>the men laugh loud "we heard that every day kid" said the same man who has hit Roxas cage "and we never seen any of their 'friends' "<br>they laugh and drag the cage after them, Roxas and Isa sat in silent not knowing what they should do. The night felt again and Roxas whispered at the Organization would now send rescue teams out for find them, Isa nodded slowly not really sure the rescue team would find them in time.

He suggested they should get some sleep, they tried got confinable in the cage and fall asleep. The men stopped for the night and lucky they didn´t see the mysterious mist slowly flow toward the cages. The mist changed into a lion with wings and it walk careful but certain to Isa who woke up by its present "you followed us"

_no, we are everywhere_

"umm… okay? Can you get us out?" he asked confused, Twilight shook its head

_we can´t, but you can. Hidden powers sleep within you _

Isa raise an eyebrow, he knew he maybe has some kind of element power as the others Nobodies after some he was one himself but it won´t work, Roxas has already tried "those powers won´t work my friend, you have to get help"

_We can´t meddle; only very few we will talk to. You have to get out yourself for your friends won´t make it in time_

The teenager in despair grip around the bars "please! I´m not strong enough"

_yes you are, in this world you have a powerful gift. Use it and get free! _

The lion vanish in the mist, leaving Isa and Roxas in this mess "no, don´t go!"  
>he sighted and lean against the bars trying figure out what the weird lion has said to him. he look up at the moon, it could always make him calm down and let him think straight "he he too scared to sleep brat?" asked a man who walk toward him, Isa glared at him "no, I´m just trying figure out how I get rid of yours disgusting smell, when did you took a bath?" he said on the same way he use tease Lea with, the man didn´t take that comment nice and he pointed a sword against Isa but the teenager did move an inch<br>"is this suppose to scare me?" the man snorted while he put his sword back "So you trying be brave huh? Well let's see how long you can keep your calm face!" by these words he opened the cage and throw Isa out who landed with a loud thud!

He tried get up but the man hit him down by the handle of his sword "no so cocky now huh brat!" Isa kicked the man who cursed in pain and allowed the boy take the run, it didn´t take long before the man followed him now it was a run for Isa´s life. He looked back just to see the man got closer "I can´t shake him off" panted Isa, his strengths was soon gone, the man caught him and force one of Isa´s arm behind his back which was pretty painful.  
>The man smirked and force the arm a little more up so Isa couldn´t hold a wimp back "not so thought now are we? Before we go back let me remain you who are your superior"<br>he took a dagger and stroke in slowly over Isa bare skin ready to cut it down "where should I start? Hmm maybe your tongue!"

Isa tried shake him off but the man took a tight grip and took slowly the dagger against his face but there he heard the lion

_Release your power! _

He couldn´t find any power and thought his mind he cried back "_I don´t have any power, please help me!" _after long silent he heard it reply

_Very well _

Isa wide his eyes in chock when he suddenly felt a weird sanitation inside his body, it moved first slowly around inside his chest but quickly it moved to his back where it evolved really fast. He felt pain but somehow he thinks it was a good pain, he felt it under his skin with his shoulder blade, it pushed against his skin witch soon gave after the hard pressure and by a scream Isa felt that under his skin burst out and knock the man away. The teenager felt down, gasping after air and still in shock over the sudden pain which was lucky gone, now replaced with a feeling at something was stuck to his back. Slowly he turn his eyes to his back where another shook hit him like cold water, before he could think or ask himself he heard the man jell in fear and Isa look at him

"what the hell are you?" Isa rose slowly up not really knowing what he should say, again he look at what was on his back; two light blue wings.  
>He tried spreading them out and the wings obeyed easier then he thought, it felt so natural; like they always been there. He turn his head to the man who has pulled himself together and attacked, Isa ducked and tried again run away but his weight was a bit more thanks to his new wings<p>

"Come back here freak!" shouted the man, Isa only stopped when he stood at the edge of a cliff. The man grinned and walk slowly closer ready with his dagger, Isa look from the man to the cliff and made his decisions; he jump. Isa tried panic bask his wings right, the ground came to fast and if he didn´t get this flying stuff right he would die…again!  
>Suddenly a snow white bird came in front of him and he knew it was the lion, it basked with its wing and he tried copy it. slowly he got his flying under control and in last moment he got it so right he could land unharmed on the ground, Isa gasped of this crazy stunt "I more crazy…. than Lea are…"<p>

The bird changed into the wolf and he could swear it smiled _not bad. You control new situations fast_

It looks at his wings and Isa did the same "is this the hidden power you talk about?"  
><em>yes and no, we will tell you but not now. <em>It turns around and walks away

_We can feel a big journey soon will arrive to you and your friends. When they come you have to teach them _

Isa followed the lion "teach them what?" the lion smiled _that we will teach you. But fist you follow._

**XD omg! Isa is an Angel!**

**He is death after all so why not give him the wings? You will get to know what happen to Roxas in the next story.**

**Facts: angels is known as the heavens Warriors and** **Messengers. The best way to** **feature them is the wings, angels are also fighter but not as much as demons. Angels use most swords or arrows as weapons, their wings can also been use as weapon and even as shield. angels will always have one they shall protect, if the person die they will lead them to heaven if they good but they can also go to the worlds of death if they thinks the way the person die was unfair. Angels can travel to the death world without problem even it can cost them their powers. **

**All this I told about angels is what I thinks about them **


	6. Chapter 6: answers from an old friend

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar isn´t the greatest.  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

Two days later:  
>Roxas was been sold by those men who had kidnap him and Isa, but somehow it had succeed Isa escape from the men and he got small hopes at Isa tried find a way to save him, just is when the men found out they moved quickly to strange places and Roxas began lose his hope and even more when he was sold to an rich man who forced him to be some kind of stable boy.<p>

Roxas walk into the staple but stopped when he saw all those weird animals but he was in a new world so maybe those kind of beast was maybe normal here, he walk past a horse with wings and a little lizard which has fire on its body. He took a broom and began to clean the mess up, he wondered he maybe never get away from this place or see the others members ever again.  
>In his deep thought he didn´t see the other guy and bomb into him "oh sorry… Zexion?" the silver haired stared surprised and gave a little smile "so here you are, we been looking all over for you"<p>

"I never thought you will find me! where are the others?"

Zexion shook his head more sad, he make a quick story at he, and Axel tried find him but Zexion got catch while Axel was too strong so they tried to kill him while they drag Zexion away "I don´t know he´s alive or not…"  
>Roxas lowered his head in sadness.<p>

Meanwhile far away from Roxas and Zexion limped Axel in safety after the death fight, he has killed few of those men but they just keep coming and he was out of juice. Axel turn his head back when he heard the men again "can´t they just leave me?"

He ran even his leg hurt like hell, he can´t let himself die else will his friends be gone forever! "There he is, kill him!" Axel throws one of his chakrams after them and got one of them but there was just too many.  
>He ran into a forest in hope he could shake them off but unfortunately he stumble over a branch and fall as long he was, he tried get up but the men was closer then he thought and one of them stomp on his hand.<p>

"kill him" smirked the leader and the men took their swords, Axel now wished for a miracle and like a wish come true something really big attacked them men. The leader tried get his panicked men under control but before that happen the great beast got him as well and those who still move ran away. Axel who was too weak running stared scared at the creature which has saved him; now he more thinks it was only it want him as dinner!

It was a wolf, the biggest wolf Axel ever has seen; it was big as a grizzly bear and even bigger when it snarled after the men on two legs. The wolf landed on four legs again and turned around and walks toward Axel who tried get away but the wolf sat one of its paws on his legs from keep him away of running, Axel was scared even he couldn´t feel; right now he didn´t care for that wolf could scare even a death man.

The wolf slowly took its head closer to Axel and it glaze into his eyes, Axel first keep looking away from its gaze but slowly he also look in its eyes and those eyes looks somehow familiar…. Like they had met before, slowly he stopped tried escape. The wolf stood calm while its and Axel eyes was lock together, when it was sure he was calm down it released his leg and licked gentle his face.

It surprised Axel so much of the big wolf friendly way at he couldn´t help laugh " ha ha! Easy there boy, we only just met… I think" the wolf stopped licking and lay down beside him, it was really careful not lay on him and look from him to its back. Axel pointed at himself for be sure and the wolf nodded, slowly he climbed on the wolf back and grab some on its fur

"so what now- argh!" the wolf suddenly accelerate almost made Axel fall off, he clinging to the wolf afraid falling off when it jumped over small rivers or when it suddenly turn when it passed the big trees. It stopped after an hour's crazy ride ever, Axel let himself slide down from the wolf and sat up an a tree where the wolf stood in front of him with titled head "thanks… you really saved my ass"

the wolf nodded and laid down beside him for give him warm, Axel couldn´t help thinking this wolf as an big teddy bear he laugh and the wolf look at him like it asked what he was laughing at "just thinking"  
>he panted its head and the wolf laid its head down again, Axel took an better look of this big doggy. It was on its back dark grey almost blue while its belly and paws was white; rest of its body was light sky blue. On its left shoulder the two blue colors made a Luna formed mark, Axel panted the wolf´s mark and couldn´t help thinking it as….<p>

"oh my god…" the wolf look up again and their eyes met again, its eyes was light green, Axel gentle took it head and stared into it eyes "….don´t tell me you Isa!" the wolf gave him a single lick witch made him let go and it walk a little while away. He looks after it, the wolf stopped and suddenly some blue mist surrounded the wolf and it changed into… "Saix?" the man who looked really much like Saix corrected his closets witch look a little like the wolf´s he once were, he went back to Axel

"hi Ax, miss me?" "…. What the hell did just happen?"  
>Saix sat down and gave Axel some food "long story, but I´m not Saix. Not jet at least" "huh? But you look like him except from the missing scar and your eyes"<p>

"yeah, but I´m Isa or how Isa would look like if he didn´t lose his heart, Saix is inside my mind, not able to do a thing" Axel raise an eyebrow of Isa´s Nobody right now look at him through Isa´s eyes now "why do you do that?" Isa shrugged "hoping he would accept me and let our mind joins together, I´m not happy of the thought returning back to the darkness" Axel sat gentle his hand on Isa shoulder with a smile "maybe he will, but how you did…" Isa grinned "change into a big wolf? Easy, you can too"

"change into a wolf?" "no stupid, change into mythical creatures. We all has an form, I have the form of a bear wolf also known as werewolf"  
>Axel smirked remember the joke some of the others member sometimes fired of around Saix, Isa stopped him before Axel could make the same joke "they are called werewolf but they are not, I have seen a real werewolf and trust me; you don´t want meet them" "okay okay! I shut up, but does I have a form too?"<p>

Isa nodded, he scratched his back while he told at he could change if he found the water that gave you the power "of course I will help you but- oh not again!" exclaimed the blue haired man, Axel eyes wide when two blue wings came out from Isa´s back, he jumped startled back of them and exclaimed chocked "holy shit! I thought you only could be a wolf!"  
>Isa sighted "well… I would, if I was alive…" "oh yeah Saix died, can I get wings too?" asked Axel more calm again<p>

"Only if you die" replied Isa and Axel made fun of he was disappointed witch made them both laugh. The two friends sat down and talk about what has happen and where Zexion and Roxas might be able to be.

They only finish their chat when the moon raise and Isa rose up gazing at the Luna "I see you still fascination at the moon"  
>Isa cut his trance out and smiled back to Axel "like you love stare at the fire" the Flurry of Dancing Flames grinned "you know it! hey where you think you going?" he asked when Isa slowly spread his wings, the former Luna Diviner look back "I take a quick fly, I be right back" Axel laid down mumble how lucky Isa was of could fly under his own power, Isa smile fade a bit but he couldn´t exactly give Axel wings so he chose take off.<br>Axel gazed after him envy his wings and surly the great feeling of flying under the sky.

**I like more Isa than I like Saix so he would stay in the story :D  
>wonder they would save the two others? And do you guys wonder what form Axel would get?<strong>

**Those answers will you get in the next story.**

**Facts: Isa have the form of a bear wolf sometimes also known as were wolf even they have so much in common as a cat have with a tiger. It has the size of a grizzly bear and it can go up on two legs as a bear also can, they fasts and powerful but they are a really calm and social species. Bear wolves is a very smart kind and they can lean understand humans but never talk, they have something with the real werewolfs but it was only the humans fault. For bear wolves has a very special blood and humans thought they could use the blood to get stronger which they also got but too much of the blood makes those humans insane and sick, they became were wolfs and one bite from them gives you the same sickness and after a half year as a brain dead were wolf the body die of the wolfs blood.**

**The bear wolf and this kind of were wolf is an own created kind **


	7. Chapter 7: Transformation

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar isn´t the greatest.  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

The next day was Axel's leg recovered thanks to a night sleep and a hi-potion, Isa changed into the bear wolf again and Axel ride on his back but this time it wasn´t on high speed like yesterday.  
>They walks thought the forest and stopped only when they should eat "how did you get your form?" asked Axel when they ate some of the meat Isa had with him, probably from some prey he catch.<p>

Isa swallowed his food "after Twilight showed me the magical lake I got this form, it took me quite a time lean of control it-" "who´s Twilight?"  
>"my teacher, now let´s go"<br>Axel nodded and throw the bone away, he walk to his friend who changed into the wolf and swallowed the rest of his bone "okay, so let us find that lake and save our friends!" the wolf agreed with a howled they ran toward the lake, with nightfall they found the lake but to be sure Isa sniffed to it and changed back

"this is the lake"

Axel nodded and look at the water, now he stood here he was a little afraid of his beast form "what if I don´t like my form?" "Then you will have a big problem. Look you don´t have to do it right now, think about it"

Isa went after some wood and leaved Axel who stared at the water. The redheaded knelt down on a rock so he could look down t the water without though it, he saw his own reflection and began wonder of how he would look like if he drank it. he turn his head to the camp when he heard Isa call and went away from the water, again this night Isa took a flight and leaved Axel alone with the lake.

He went back to the rock and stared again down at the water "what if I don´t like my form?" he asked his own reflection and throw a little stone in the water so his reflection vanish few moment but when it returned he didn´t look like himself. Axel eyes wide and his jaw felt for what he saw in the water was him, no not him it was…Lea.

He could only remember his other as kid but this Lea was on his age, they look really much like each other and jet not; Lea had a little bit lighter hair and more sunburn skin like he use all his time outside. The cloak was gone on his new water mirror replaced by some normal outfit; bronze shirt cowered by a white and longer shirt, a fire orange scarf with bonze patterns all over hang around his neck. Axel took his hands up to his own neck but felt no scarf, he shook his head in disbelief "this is weird"

Axel lean closer to the water looking into his own eyes, they was the same and jet not; Leas eyes was still green but a little lighter like the sun shined in them and they was peppered with emotions as he should had felt now, this is how he would´ve look like if he never lost his heart

"why shall I be tortured by this?" he asked the water in despair  
>"why?" he jelled and hit the water hard, some of it hit his bare skin but he didn´t care. Axel glared down at his reflection which now again was him as Nobody, he felt down on his knees and tried remember how to be sad but he couldn´t "I wish I could feel… just a little" he whispered, he look up at the moon hoping Isa soon would return.<br>What Axel didn´t see at there the water has thought his skin slowly began change, on his right cheek small feathers slowly but steady grow out, only there the water toughed him. Axel felt something tickle on his cheek and felt after what it was but he couldn´t because of the cloves so he took one of them off, just to his luck a wind took them and it landed in the water. Axel cursed low, before he would get the clove he thought his cheek and felt something weird, something there not suppose being there.  
>Axel took one of the small feathers off and look surprised down at it, he felt again on his cheek and look again at the little feather he took off his face<p>

"a bird? I will change into a bird?" Axel asked while he look stupid at the feather, now took the unreal curiosity him and Axel look down at the water just to see the small stripes of feathers on his face. He first unsure but after hesitations he took his cloves up from the water which caused at his hand got wet. Axel didn´t take his clove on but look curies at his hand waiting at they also would get feathers, his arms should become his wings after all, but to his big surprise Axels finger began getting scales and his nails got longer and shaper.

After some it only was his finger who thought the water it was only them witch got the scales "um… what´s going on here?" Axel lean over the rock and look at the water completely not seeing the rock couldn´t hold his weigh much longer "it was suppose my hands should be wings, not- wha!"  
>the rock broke and Axel fall into the water, it was deeper than he thought but right now he just want get up before, too late.<br>Axels eyes wide more when he felt a weird feeling inside his chest like …. He looked down at his chest almost lost his air when his cloak suddenly vanish and his bare chest showed small reddish feathers growing out, his stared at them spread all over his chest. Funny enough the change was a little slowly, like it would let him see his body become something new. Axel by an accident gasped out when all his muscles suddenly felt hot, really hot.

He lost all his air and by instinct he breath water in and found out he could breath, now he didn´t have to worry about that Axel look at his arms for found out why they was burning like this. He open his mouth of pure disbelief for he look like some bodybuilder now. He use to have muscles but this was amazing! Axel looks down at his chest again as the feathers almost covered his whole torso. He look at his hands but nothing really happen to them but his feet in the other case, they began feeling strange and his shoes vanish and his feet was revealed. They got bigger and somehow they didn´t look like human feet more like…

"_What the hell? Why are my feet becoming a cat?"  
><em>he thought for his feet now look like big lion feet and a pain from the behind told at the tail was on its way, Axel closed his eyes from the pain of a new growing limp and soon he felt it. He looked behind and saw it, first the tail was like his human skin but slowly as the red-golden fur covered his entire lover basement the tail got the fur to and from the tip red hair like the same on his head grow out and didn´t stop. He felt now at the time was coming to his hand and right; his hands slowly but certain got the scales on up to his elbows where the feather took over, by a quick look Axel saw at the tails hair finally has stopped and about time for the hair was pretty long. The feather grow further up toward Axel head and soon covered his face, they grow toward his mouth but stopped. He felt something in his throat and tried regurgitate whatever it was up and he felt it come slowly up but on its way it change his vocal and when it came up it changed his entire mouth into a powerful beak.

Under the transforming beak Axel closed his eyes and the feathers got near them, he felt the magic got inside his eyes and it felt like the sun burned into them, his ears become longer and got the same fur as his legs has, they grow bigger and bigger.  
>Axel screamed witch sound like a mixing between a lion and an eagle when a pain hit his back, his entire spine force his body to be straighter and he knew he no longer was able to go on two legs but it was not wonder.<br>He open his eyes when the last change arrive, out from his feather back two powerful and giant wings burst out and the magic from the water did the finally thought; it leaved the body but quickly returned again into his chest where it surrounded itself and began to… Axel eyes open and his pupil wide when he felt it, it gave him a heart, he could feel! And boy there was many emotions!

The waters slowly waves was broken when a small horsed size creature with eagle in the front and lion back jump up and landed elegant on the shore, Axels mind was still his but his new heart gave him something new; his forms instinct. He knew how to move his new tail and wings, what all the new scents was useful or not, he knew how to walk on four legs without fall yes he even knew how to hunt and what he has become. Axel screamed happy up in the air, he was a griffin.

**Oh yeah! The first transformation folks.  
>Many of you probably see Axels forms as a phoenix or some kind of dragon but I thinks it´s too common so I gave my favors KH character my favors fable form.<br>if you want to know how Isa would react of Axels new form so wait for the next chapter.**

**Facts: Axels form is a griffin (also spelled gryphon) half eagle half lion, but in my world there exits more than one kind of griffins. The griffin form Axel got is the biggest kind called mountain griffin, they strong enough to beat a dragon and they also brilliants' flyers. When they live in the mountains they have a really thick fur and feathers, makes them looks even bigger, the griffin is a smart kind even they rather prefer actions than talking as dragons rather want. **


	8. Chapter 8: Heart problems

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar isn´t the greatest.  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

Isa heard the scream and quickly fly back to the camp but before he even could land a big body of feathers grab him and landed with him under its claws, he was so surprised over the sudden attack and even more when it began cuddle against his chest.  
>It tickle a lot and Isa force himself not laugh loud for he has a feeling who this really amorous beast was "okay Axel stop, you like your form, I got it"<p>

He tried get the griffins head away but Axel grab his sleeve and drag him playful around followed by some friendly but also challenges nukes. Isa has never seen Axel act like this before; he knew the griffins' instinct would changes him a little; letting him know how to control this new body and some other more annoying habits. He lay on the ground a bit confused of Axel now playful side, the griffins mind shouldn´t change him that much unless… "this isn´t the griffin who do this to you?"  
>the griffin stopped nuke him and sat down with grinning eyes, Isa rose up and sat his hand on the griffins chest "it´s your heart that do it."<p>

the griffin nodded and petted its head up at him again "but you´re so playful and competitive" mumble Isa while he petted and struggle with the griffin, he wish he could hear why Axel act like this but changing into wolf now wouldn´t be such good idea. His wolf instinct are almost too strong for Isa a keep in check, when Twilight gave him the heart of the wolf Isa´s heart was inside it too and his emotions took completely over. It took him days before he could control it but they didn´t have time to do that with Axel.  
>"Axel relax please!" his hissed when the griffin began bite for fun his wings but Axel didn´t stop and that force Isa change into the wolf where he growled to his friend *relax would ya?*<p>

Axel stopped of the angry growl, he tripped around witch make the wolf almost roll his eyes *I- I can´t, it feels so great! But creepy too*  
>Isa could see the griffin tried standstill but it was a failure and Isa found himself under Axels claws… again<p>

*I can´t control all those feelings!* Axel said happy but he could also see it worried Axel at he couldn´t control himself, now Isa rolled his eyes and pushed him away *how can an person as you suddenly become such a hyperbomb?*  
>*it´s my other! I can feel him but I can´t-* Axel jump up in the air, landed again and ran playful around *control this elusive tank of emotions! Ha ha! How funny is that?*<br>One of Isa ears lowered down and he titled his head, confused of what Axel told *how do you feel?*  
>Axel who roll around on the ground grinned *really really happy, I can´t sit still. I- I want action, adventure! I want to live, to- to be remembered!*<p>

Isa eyes wide and he stopped quickly Axel endless talk of what he wants, now everything make senses, he asked his old friend really low and slowly *why didn´t you tell me who your Somebody was?* Axel stopped, he began relax when he saw at Isa knew  
>*I… won´t ruin your happy wish of meet him again… he´s death, Leas death and I only his shadow….*<br>Isa changed back to human and hugged the surprised griffin "then why can I so see him right now?" Axel look both happy and sad down at his friend *but I can´t control all his feelings* Isa couldn´t hear him, lucky those two knew each other like brothers, Isa hushed Axel down when the griffin tried ran amok again when the powerful emotions took over

"easy… I know it´s hard but try calm down. You act like you got too much ice-cream" he joked and Axel open his mouth in laugh and Isa chuckle of his own joke, in some time sat Isa beside his friend while Axel again began could relax

"that´s my friend" smiled Isa and climbed on Axels back, the griffin knew what he should and by a happy scream he spread his mighty wings and fly up in the sky. Isa climbed his hand on the feathers but he wasn´t afraid of falling off for he has wings himself and Axel would save him if he did fall off. he most hold a tight grip because Axel could suddenly fly crazy like make a loop, freefall or accelerate like crazy. Isa smirked to the griffin who smiled with his green eyes

**Ups I forgot mentions that…. When they got their form the Nobodies also get a heart **

**Facts: when the Nobody gets their form a heart will be giving and help them understand their new body. The only drawback about this at a Nobody not are use to humans emotions or the fable creature nature, it varies what kind of problem will come after the first transformation but they will always be a little problem and a change on the good way. **


	9. Chapter 9: the rescue

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar isn´t the greatest.  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

Roxas and Zexion didn´t have a good life as the rich man's slaves, they got all those jobs as all their others don´t want and it was always those witch either stinks or too much for their bodies. In the evening the two Nobodies fall exhausted down on their beds after another hard worked day

"where are they?" asked Roxas but Zexion couldn´t answer, they couldn´t either run away on their own for their powers didn´t work and beside they was too weak fight now. the first day Zexion has tried use a portal but he was busted by one other worker and now they get drug so they couldn´t make portals anymore, even now they didn´t get the drug anymore Zexion and Roxas just couldn´t make portals like they couldn't use their powers, Roxas look to Zexion who was fallen asleep and soon Roxas did too for they was both tired.  
>They both awaked of the noise outside and their "master" jell they should get out and help, they went out where a strange sight met them: they had catch a wolf on size of a bear. It has chains all over its body and some rope around its muzzle so it couldn´t bite one of the men in half, they force the big wolf toward the stables even it make up a brave fight<p>

"hey get some food to it!" shouted the master at Roxas and Zexion who walk the other way after food to the wolf "did you see how big it was?" exclaim Roxas in disbelief  
>Zexion nodded but didn´t seem surprised "I did, something about it smell familiar though…" Zexion was known for his incredible smell, everyone In the Organization knew that. Roxas look again back to the wolf "have you seen it before?"<br>"no, it's scent remain me about…." The Key of Destiny waited for who that beast remain Zexion about when the Cloaked schemer hesitated "Saix"  
>"what, are you sure?"<br>Zexion shook his head "not really, it smell like Saix and something else… something strange like ancient powers"

they got some meat to the wolf and went back to the wolf who lay in a cage, it look up when they throw the meat into it. the wolf ignored the food, it looked at them with after Roxas opinion very intelligent eyes "that wolf is not stupid, look at his eyes" whispered Roxas  
>"yeah, he´s thinking but not about food but something else" replied Zexion while he starred back thinking of what the wolf was thinking.<br>The wolf walked slowly toward and stood only few centimeters away from them, the only thing between them was the bars.  
>"Roxas what are you doing?" asked Zexion in a warning when the blond boy slowly reach out for the wolfs head<br>"I think it want something"  
>"like eat your arm" suggested a voice and the two Nobodies turn around, their master stood in the door with crossed arms "bear wolves pretend they friendly until you get too close" he smirked, Roxas took quickly his hand away from the wolf who glared at the man.<br>"go back to bed, you will have time with the puppy" with a evil laugh the man leaved and Roxas and Zexion followed.

When they was gone transformed the wolf into its human form and Isa took a cell phone he took from some poor rich boy, find a numberand took the phone up to his ears "alright Lea, come with it"  
>now he was smaller it was piece a cake walk out from the cage and take the closets the red griffin has thrown down to him for his outfit he has on now will reveal himself as shapeshifter, Isa look up and saw a shadow up at the sky and waved to it, the shadow fly away and landed in the forest.<br>Isa walked careful around the mansion and hoped he would find their friends, he found them both sleep heavy after all the work. Isa smiled sad and helped Zexion up who awaked "Saix?"  
>"no, it´s Isa" Isa replied friendly to the Cloaked Schemer. Zexion shook his sleepy head and look again, he slowly nodded and Isa took Roxas up in his arms "come, I have lots tell you both" Roxas didn´t wake up and Isa couldn´t bring himself to wake him, Zexion followed Isa out who whispered after their ride "don´t be scared okay" he said when Axel landed in his griffin form in front of them, Zexion jumped startled back but relaxed more when Isa walk toward the beast<p>

"can you bear us all?" the griffin looks like it thought about it and sadly it shook its head, Isa nodded and sat gentle Roxas on its back "go to the lake my friend" the griffin jump up in the air and fly away. Zexion walk to Isa "your new pet?"  
>Isa chuckled like it was a joke "no he isn´t, tell me Zexion. Could you tell how it smells like?"<br>"like Axel and some other stuff… don´t tell me!" he exclaimed when he saw Isa´s grinning face "was that Axel?" the Luna Diviner nodded and hushed him down "yeah, I will tell you when we safe." They ran out but just to their luck one of the guards saw them and make alarm, Isa growled when soldiers surrounded them both, Zexion starred a bit surprised over at the blue haired man act like a… wolf  
>"and what have we here? Two slaves who try escape" asked the mansions master and the soldiers laugh mocking, Isa walk toward the man and said polity "I´m no slave, I found him and if his yours I would like buy him"<br>the master thought about it, smirking "what about I take you both, take them!" Zexion really wish he could do magic now and hide behind Isa who grinned kinda evil "wrong choice" quickly he took Zexion on his back and jump over the soldiers. Zexion saw to his horror Isa´s body change under his hands and the cloak riff off, before he knew Zexion sat on the same wolf from before.  
>He was clinging to the wolf fur and wish this crazy run soon would end.<p>

Meanwhile in the air fly Axel with Roxas on his back, he flight back to the magical lake and hoping Roxas not would wake up before they arrived. He found the lake and sour down toward it but to his bad luck he felt Roxas awake and the boy wasn´t happy seeing him ride on a griffin, first he was shocked but it turn into hostile when he thought this beast was kidnapping him so when they came close to a tree he jump off and landed on the tree. Axel stopped in the air, shaking his head *come on…*  
>he flight back to Roxas who called his keyblades so Axel was forced fly around him, fining a weak spot "come on!" challenge Roxas and throw his keyblade after the griffin who dodged it and fly against him with spread claws "take that!" he shot the keyblades light against Axel and it was a bull-eye, Axel screamed in pain and tried get the light off, somehow the light also hit Roxas and he fall unconscious like Axel did.<p>

_Roxas fall into the darkness, first he thought it was the same darkness heartless came from but this was somehow warm and safety, the darkness vanish when the light surrounded him and Roxas felt it flow all over his body. He felt his feet land on ground and he began look around of where he was; a realm between light and darkness. Roxas looks confused around not knowing what has happen, he stopped when he heard someone moan in pain and there lay Axel! Roxas ran toward him and knelt beside his friend "Axel! I´m so glad you okay!" the redheaded sat up and Roxas could see he was in pain "oh my head… where are we?"_

_Roxas didn´t know and they both look around "the last thing I remember was the fight against that flying beast"  
>Axel look at him with a funny stare "Roxas, that flying beast was me"<br>"don´t be stupid! You are you, you´re Axel" exclaimed Roxas denying for if that thing was Axel then he has hurt his friend, Axel smiled "not in this world, it change our bodies to the most incredible" he rose up and Roxas followed he heard some moves and saw in the shadows the beast  
>"Axel it´s here!" the Flurry of Dancing Flames look at the shadow and grinned "well what you know"<br>"but…" the redheaded ruffle Roxas hair  
>"don´t worry Rox, it´s cool and I have 100% control." Axel smiled cheerful at Roxas and walk against the shadow who walk impatiens around but stopped when he came close and whispered to it "easy there." he bowered down in front of the shadow griffin and open his arms to welcome it, before it could move Axel turn around when Roxas asked "what are you doing?" "I need this mind so I can control my new body and save your butt. Do it griffin"<br>the shadow jump into his chest and Axel felt on his knees, Roxas cried his name and ran toward him even he hesitated when Axel began laugh and reddish mist surrounded him "I told you not to worry!" Axel jelled happy and jump against him._

Roxas open his eyes and saw he was falling! "arrggghhh!" there was nothing he could grab on and Roxas just knew he was death, lucky for him the red griffin grab him before he hit the ground and hold tight on his waist while it fly higher up in the air. Roxas who still was in shock saw the ground go smaller and smaller, slowly he began relax and he look up at his rescuer; it was the same griffin from before. The griffins eyes saw he was staring and turn them down to him, Roxas eyes wide when he saw Axel inside those eyes. "Axel…" he whispered shocked and happy in the same time, the griffin make a cocky blink and fly toward the lake, jup that was Axel for sure thought Roxas. They came near the ground where the big wolf from the mansion came out with Zexion on its back

"Zexion!" jelled Roxas happy and waved, Zexion saw him and waved back before he quickly jump down from its back. The griffin who was Axel stopped in the midair and screamed to the wolf like he was asking about something, the wolf look to Zexion and then up to Roxas where their eyes met. Roxas gasped when he recognize those eyes "Isa"  
>the wolf nodded at him and barked a single time to Axel who nodded back and fly toward the lake and to Roxas surprise let go of him so he fall down in the water.<p>

Roxas tried swim up to the surface for he didn´t have much air back and his body felt really strange, he gasped his air out when a quick pain hit his chest but found out he could breathe. He look down at his chest where he saw his body change, the cloves got rip in pieces when his hands transformed into human paws and he could feel something began grow out from his entire body. The boots began be too small for his growing feet and soon they was ruin too and paws has taken his feet´s place and his legs began form different.  
>Roxas took his hands up to his head when the strange feeling began come in his head, his hair got thicker and longer; forming a mane and out from the mane two ears grow up and his face changed into a muzzle and when he open his mouth in a silent scream his teeth got longer and sharper, changing into fangs *Axel!* he cried in his mind.<p>

Axel who was in human form talk to Zexion about the water and how in transformed someone into a powerful beast, Zexion nodded and looks both impress and interesting. Isa was still in his wolf form keep watch but froze when he heard Roxas voice in his head and jump in the water as human, he found an unconscious Roxas and drag him up on the shore again. Axel and Zexion ran to them and stopped when they saw Roxas´s form  
>"hang on, why isn´t he completely transformed?" asked Axel and stroke gentle Roxas lion head, Isa stood and thought about it "he must be, I heard his voice"<p>

Roxas ears flicked of the sounds, slowly he open his eyes. He felt someone thought him and his instinct took over, with a low snarl he scratched after the person and backed away like a scared cat. Axel cried in pain of the scratch Roxas gave him "ach! What´s was that for?"  
>Roxas backed away more scared and stared with wide eyes at them, the heart inside his chest beat like crazy and everything in his body told him to run. But he didn´t for deep inside him he knew these people. "Quiet, he´s scared" scowled Zexion and they all look at Roxas, Axel laugh embarrassed "sorry" he walked carefully to Roxas who backed more away with raised hair, the red haired man knelt down and said on the most friendly way; "don´t worry. We won´t hurt you"<p>

Roxas stared still scared at him but the friendly smile Axel gave him calm him more down and Roxas walked slowly toward his friends. Zexion and Isa watched them "what´s happen to him?" asked the cloaked schemer and Isa replied "when one of us transform for the first time our body and mind isn´t use to the new instincts or feelings."  
>"was Axel also like this in the start?" Isa shook his head and couldn´t hold a smile back of the memories "far from, it wasn´t his beast that´s was the problem but his heart" Zexion eyes wide of the news at they get hearts<br>"his heart?"  
>Isa nodded "yeah he couldn´t control his other exclusive nature and that did at he ran amok; on the funny way" he added when he saw Zexions face, the teenager nodded and look at Axel get Roxas closer to him. Roxas felt more comfily and lay beside Axel who smiled and gentle stroke Roxas back, first flicked the lionboy of the thought but found out it was nice and began purr delighted.<br>Axel sat down keep petting the lionboy who lean up against him in deep purring, the redheaded took a little tight on Roxas bit broken cloak when he tried go away "no. stay here"

Roxas look at him with titled head "you can understand me right?" Roxas could but everything in him told at he shouldn´t show it, every human who knew Tekatas was smart they make them to slaves and that was more than seeing as a pet but this man.. no Axel seems to be a nice guy "Roxas, are you in there?"  
>Roxas ears turn to him when he heard his name, Axel know him so he couldn´t be an enemy, he sank and said low "…yes" to his surprise hugged the guy him tight "god I thought you was a goner!"<br>"argh let me go!" jelled Roxas startled and tried get free but Axel didn´t "don´t scare me like that, got that memorized?" cried Axel and let him go at last, Roxas jump a little away from him still surprised over the hug "… you care?"

"of course I care! We´re friends" Roxas lowered his head, he knew he not always been like this but those new instinct was strong, really strong "sorry…"  
>Axel calm down and ruffle Roxas hair with a smile "nah, it´s okay. Your new body does that, speaking of body; what are you?" Roxas look down at his hand paws "I´m a Tekata, human who gave in to the nature… or rather became beasts" "…that´s… AWSOME!" exclaimed Axel pretty impress, Roxas smiled and they went back to the two others<br>"he´s back" told Axel, Isa and Zexion both sighted revealed and took care of Roxas who quickly began calm down even he couldn´t trust them as before because of his Tekatas mind, they found quickly out at Roxas couldn´t shapeshift like them so they was force to find new garments to him.

Axel also found out at Roxas was more clam and trust him if he was griffin so when the night arrive he change into griffin and laid beside Roxas who was cuddle into ball, he laid his eagle head at Roxas who instantly lean up at him purring and it make him laugh *you remain of a cat Rox*  
>the Key of Destiny slap half hearted after him "shut up" he mumble sleepy, Axel smiled with his eyes and lay back to sleep *a cat with temper*<br>again mumble Roxas but Axel couldn´t hear it he was already fallen asleep.

**Sorry about I didn´t submit before now, I´m so sorry!  
>here we have Roxas form; a OC called Tekata. <strong>

**Facts: a Tekata is an own created from me, they are humans who looks like animals. They talk like humans, act like humans but they has the beasts body and instincts. A Tekata can only has the form of a carnivore, they are all hunters but they respect the nature like the Indians. A Tekata is very powerful but not because their animal forms, no it´s because of the Wild magic inside them. they are completely immune toward magic and they can talk and copy as the animals. **


	10. Chapter 10: Little dangerous city

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar isn´t the greatest.  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

The next day sat Zexion and Isa near the lake, talking about its power "we all together now, we should go back" suggested Zexion and tried make a portal but nothing happen, Isa sighted "we can´t… this world erase our powers after two days. We have to find Twilight and ask it for help"  
>"and where is this Twilight?" asked the Cloaked Schemer with crossed hands still annoyed he couldn´t use his powers; he was more useless now than ever.<p>

"Up on the top of the biggest mountain in this world, but it also said at we should do something first…. What I don´t know"

"very well, then let´s get going"  
>Isa stopped him and gave Zexion a bottle of really clear water, the teenager stared confused at it and the Luna Diviner explained "we need all the strength we can get"<br>Zexion backed away from him, he was interest in the magic in this world but he didn´t want to try it "I´m not going to do it Saix"  
>"it´s Isa, would you rather stay as the weak one?"<br>Zexion turn his head away, a little angry of Isa call him weak "I´m not weak!" he hissed but Isa just stayed natural as Saix often did, the blue haired man reach the bottle to him  
>"you don´t have any powers now and we can´t all the time protect you"<p>

"Fine…" gave Zexion at last and took the bottle, he took it up to his mouth but hesitated. Isa didn´t push him to hurry and after a long pause took Zexion the water and gave the bottle to Isa who put it away "I sure- gulp hope my form is worth it" He began cough and shake when the water make its effect inside his body.

Like with Axel his cloak vanish in mist when the changes transformed his body, his hands and feet transformed into paws and his body to what looked like a mountain lion. The gold fur got darker colors on his head where his hair scrimped in and a grey mask covered his eyes which also got darker so Isa couldn´t see his eyes anymore, on his forehead he got few hair spikes as the rest of his hair and grey spots and ancients marks began cover his whole body. Zexion gasped in pain and shock when his spine force him walk on four legs and a long tail grow out from his tail bone, on the tails ending bigger grey stripes ring arrive on the tail.  
>Zexion stopped shaking when the transformation stopped but gave a little whine when the rest of the magic water went into his empty chest and formed the heart witch instantly began beat and gave him feelings and a unknown wisdom<br>"woaw…" panted Zexion and look at his new body, Isa smiled and sat his hand on Zexions new body "how do you feel?"  
>"really… wise?" he didn´t sound convinced himself of the sudden wisdom he got, he could feel that for sure but he felt like he remembered when he was Ienzo "you don´t sound sure"<br>Zexion rolled his eyes and went to the others sleepyheads and Isa followed "then how I do know more now? I know what you all are, not to mention other things. It´s weird how much I understand things now" exclaimed Zexion and like a game he change back to human where he took a hat off their hided his face. Isa nodded impress over Zexion knowledge and knew he would be a good use, the teenager told him at his new form was called a Zodiac Shadow; they was wise as a dragon and could use the shadows like they could control dark portals, they could also magic but only back fire an attack from the enemy.

In the midday fly Axel over the landscape in search after a city where they could get some garments to Roxas and supplies to their probably long travel, he scanned the land with his sharp eagle eyes but there was no big city in sight, only a little village. *found something ax?* he heard Roxas voice, Axel turned around and fly back to his friends where he stopped in the air when he knew Roxas could hear him *there is a little village few miles away but nothing else*  
>Roxas nodded and Axel fly away again, now he think about it was pretty lucky Roxas got that form for now no one of them needed change for tell what Roxas had heard.<p>

Roxas told the two others what Axel has said, they nodded and both change into animals and ran toward the city. Zexion ran up beside Isa asking the Key of Destiny who sat on the big wolfs back *how have you think hide that face of yours inside the village?* "use what´s left of my hood I guess" replied Roxas and took his hood up when they came close to the city. Axel landed beside them and in midair he change back and landed beside Isa  
>"so shall we take a look?"<br>"yes but try not make a scene okay"

Axel grinned and went in before I could say more; Zexion rolled his eyes while Roxas titled his head. They walk around the little village and brought supplies and new garment to Roxas who now could hide his face and his whole Lion body from couriers sights. Zexion who followed Roxas took his hat off for he has seen something which wasn´t good at all, he had observed at there was more soldiers in this little city than there should be. One of the soldiers saw Zexion staring but ignored him when Zexion walk the other way with Roxas "we´re not safe here"  
>Roxas ears flicked under the hood "why?" "too many soldiers and I can´t see any magical creatures, like this is a prison"<br>they quickly went back to Isa who stood up an wall with closed eyes "Isa we have-" "I know Zexion. I have seen them but knucklehead hasn´t"

He turns his head toward a group of people who laugh of something, the two others followed him and knew who was in the middle "what´s he doing?" asked Zexion in a angry hiss "he do that he do best: play fool in combat" they went to the group where they could see Isa was right for in the middle fight Axel with some other guy and Axel won with a smirk on his face, Isa could see at Axel has think about hide his identity as shapeshifer so he has stole a cloak for hide his griffin clothes. Axel looks up and him and Isa made eye contact, the Flurry of Dancing flames gave the man his hand and went to the others "what´s up?" "We´re not safe here"  
>Isa turn around for walk away but Axel stopped him "wait, there are some info I think you want to hear"<p>

**Do you wonder what Axel has heard? Well find out in the next story. **

**the only facts I can tell from this chapter is at fable creatures not always are welcome in city's because of their powers and some humans thinks they think as beasts which not are true at all. **


	11. Chapter 11: Power of the Lung

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar isn´t the greatest.  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

In a in sat the friends and eat for once some real food, Axel told Isa what he has heard from the town folks under his small match; someone is trapped in the towns prison, someone like them  
>"what if it´s the other rescue team?" he asked his friend who thought silent about it. Zexion suggested he could get more info and without a word he went, "I help" said Roxas but Axel grabs his tail and stopped the boy from follow "they just see what under your hood Rox."<br>And added "no we need you here"

Roxas lowered his head sad but he understood. Meanwhile sneaked Zexion carefully around in his Zodiac Shadow form hoping at he would fine this prisoner without been captured himself, he sneak under a broken wall and use his still very sensitive smell to find a familiar scent. He stopped and waited so that guard who was on the other side of the hall was gone, quickly he went forward against that scent he almost immediately recognized.  
>He found the place where one of their comrades was in and use his power over shadows to create a small portal and walk into the person.<p>

The young man jumped startled of Zexions suddenly arrival, unfortunately couldn´t Zexion change back to human form for this dungeon was simple to small, instead he stood beside the still frighten Demyx. He look calm at the other Nobody and gave Demyx a little bottle of the magic water and went again, wondering of how in the world Demyx got captured in the first place.  
>He ran with no problems back to the others who waited at him in the same place where he leaved them or at least Isa and Axel did, he changed back without no one saw it and sat down "it´s Demyx, he trapped in a dungeon where there are a hole up on the top but it´s too small to Axels form "<br>Isa look at his wings but they all knew he wasn´t strong enough to bear someone, he hide them better under the cape while Zexion asked about where Roxas was

"He´s sleeping" said Axel "how do you so except we save waterboy?"  
>Zexion smirked "I gave him some of the water, now we can only hope his form can fly and aren´t too big" Axel laugh humorless "he don´t worry about the size Zexy, he´s not strong or brave enough to be something big"<br>Zexion sent Axel a glare of the nickname but Isa cut quickly in before a fight started between them "we better gets some rest, one of us should stay awake if Demyx shows up in his form" he added to Axel who make fool of Zexion "since you have so much energy then you can take the first watch" "what? Isa you´re gotta be kidding!" exclaimed the redheaded to him but no matter how much he complained he got the watch and sat now outside in the cold with only a blanked around him

"Since you have so much energy then you- I´m going to kill him even he´s Isa!" he exclaimed angry and took the blanked more around himself.

Demyx sat in the dark dungeon afraid of what would happen to him, he had heard from the guards they only has kept him alive for someone wants him. They only wanted that when they saw he has powers but too bad for them Demyx´s power was gone, he was weak as a…. well human. He took the bottle the strange creature gave to him and stared wondering at the most crystal clear water he ever had seen in his life, he began to wonder there was a reason the creature has giving him this water. Maybe it was a poison so this nightmare could end now or maybe it was something that could save his life.  
>"Only one way to find out" Demyx muttered and drank the water in one mouthful, almost immediately the water did its job and Demyx gasped and wimped of the power that went through his body.<p>

He could feel his spine expanded for he could feel at the wall he sat behind scratched against his back and he could also feel at this water not was out for kill him, he rose up and his skin turned harder and white. Demyx somehow knew he wouldn´t die, no this water gave him a new body and that become more positive when a long white tail grow out and his hair grow longer. His hair began cover most of his cheeks and grow down at his back and got the sea-blue color, his hands and feet transformed into paws and his head into a dog-lizard looking face and horn grow out from his forehead. Demyx crimped of fear of this form maybe would erase his mind but froze when he felt the water went into his chest  
>*it can´t be!*<p>

Demyx blue eyes wide when he felt the new heart gave him all those feelings he every day tried pretend he had and also those he forgot, the forms instinct came too and without hesitations Demyx sprang up at the wall and climbed out from his prison. When he was out in free air he roared up in the air and rain arrive closely followed by the lighting and thunder, Demyx sprang out from the edge and up to the sky not afraid been hit of the lightings bolt, he could hear the natures music and made his own dance after it in the air.  
>He had no idea what he should do now or how he should change back but right now he didn´t care, if this was a dream he wouldn´t wake up. Demyx laughed happy of these new powers and he was free again, suddenly something fly fast past him and Demyx looks around after whatever it was.<br>He almost froze when a big beast with eagle in the front and lion back arrive in front of him, it looked piercing at him and Demyx was ready to flee if it attacked but to his surprise he heard a familiar voice

*would you please stop this rain, you know I hate it*  
>*Axel?* the white Lung asked startled and the griffin nodded but said noting and fly down, Demyx followed him and they both landed near a cave where Axel turn around and looked up and down at Demyx who felt awkward of the stare *something wrong?*<br>Axel shook his head and Demyx could hear he laugh *no no, I´m just a little surprise over your form. I thought you will become something… um smaller*

The Lung looks down at himself, he wasn´t small but either big, he has the size of lion just far longer. The griffin grinned again and change back to Axel and told Demyx how to do it and few moments later went the two guys back to the In where the others where "wait till you see the others forms-"  
>"Axel I completely forgot it, Xigbar, Vexen and Marluxia are here too!"<p>

Axel stopped "what, when did you come?"  
>"I followed you and Zexy but got caught and ended up here. Marly and Xiggy is probably looking after us!" Axel turn to the younger man, he sighted "you´re gotta be joking"<p>

**Yeah! Now Demyx has a form too! So there are more from the organization huh? Maybe soon we see their forms too, you never know XD**

**Facts: Demyxs form is a Lung; a Chinese dragon. A Lung is known to be really long and friendly, it can control the weather and rivers, and this lung is a white long; the biggest and strongest of the Fableworlds Lung family. The white lung isn´t strong in combat but in magic instead, they have incredible healing powers and can fly without wings. They are good swimmers too so there no wonder why Demyx got this form, they are much alike! **


	12. Chapter 12: The other group

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar sucks  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

Many miles away was a other Nobody group and like Axel and Isa´s group, had they found out at their powers vanish to thin air after two days and that´s was a really big problem in this very moment.

"argh! It got my foot!" cried Marluxia out when a big man eater plant got its tentacles on his right leg and drag him against its mouth. Quickly shoot Xigbar with some stolen guns and shoot after the plant witch crimped of the hole the guns has made and Marluxia fall on the ground. The Graceful assassin tried now for the hundred time call his scythe but nothing came, not even a single flower.  
>Vexen wasn´t much use hided and was ready if the two warriors should get hurt, he was more the doctor than a scientist right now. Marluxia took that sword he has stolen from some unlucky men they met few days ago and cut after the plants rod, the big man eater plant stunned and fall lifeless on the ground.<br>Xigbar walked to Vexen but on his way he dash out after Marluxia

"I thought you could control those things!"  
>the pink-haired man scowled "if you hadn´t notices, all our powers are gone!" the two men fight became more and more louder and last couldn´t Vexen take it anymore "silence! Both of you!" " fortunately stopped both of the Nobodies and looked at the older Nobody "We don´t have time to this, now let´s get going" said Vexen. Marluxia and Xigbar followed and didn´t bother say sorry, it would been a surprise if they did thought the Chilly Academic and they all walk for they has a mission of finding and get the lost Nobodies back.<br>Xemnas won´t send more men and if they find the others they are in big trouble of stay away in these days, especially Saix or Isa as he would be called now. Vexen didn´t really care what Lexaeus said at he just was a kid right now, that brat is worse than Saix himself. Thinking he could fool others but not him.

They came to a city where Vexen found a hotel while the two others tried find some better weapons and supplies for they properly has a long journey ahead. Vexen sat down with the only desk and began write a journal of what has happen just to make sure their superior didn´t think they did nothing, Marluxia and Xigbar he send out for the supplies, he don´t want their mouth cutting. He began write about what they has done today and they discovering of their power is completely gone as well the dark portals so they force to find a other way back to the World That Never Was, while he wrote Vexen didn´t see some blue mist came into the room not before he felts its mysteries existence and turn quickly around. His green eyes first met the mist witch turned into the winged lion who looked calm at him with its blue eyes

_We come to warn you leader of this group_

Vexen relaxed and was a bit proud it called him the leader; he saw the creature still stared at him and Vexen pulled himself together, asking what´s was wrong?  
>The mysterious creature turns its head outside; toward the falling sun<p>

_Your friends lives are in danger, when the sun goes down two lives will gather by us… _

"in danger, they shouldn´t be in danger and…. Wait a minute, you´re the death of this world?" he asked shocked and the creature nodded, chair a little confused Vexen rose up from the chair thinking why it warn him if it was the death "then why do you tell me?"

_It´s not time for them to die jet _

Well that´s good news, Vexen took his travel cloak on and made himself ready to went after Marluxia and Xigbar hoping he could get them away from that unknown danger "thanks for the warning but now I have to go" the winged lion stopped him, now in deer form

_If you go like this, then we will meet on the other side_

"…. What else can I do? I don´t exactly has any powers now" the creature formed into a human and in the its hands was some pure water

_This will help you_

"I told you not do anything stupid!" screamed Marluxia at Xigbar who hold a wounded arm while he glared at the Graceful Assassin "how could I know at also the humans here want us death? I only asked for food!" they was forced to run away from the city because the soldiers from the town obviously didn´t like the sight of them, like they could see they wasn´t humans.  
>"well don´t, let go" Marluxia went back to the town but Xigbar stood glaring "don´t order me newbie"<br>he said with a finger up in Marluxias face "you not even close to my standard even if you are second in command" the graceful assassin smirked "do I detect a treat? He he you can´t beat me old man"

"we see about that pretty boy!" Xigbar took the stolen guns and aimed while Marluxia draw the sword, the two men attacked each other but they never even touch each other with the weapons for a monster with form as a bull with humans features knock them both away. Marluxia landed few meters away from the monster while Xigbar wasn´t so lucky, he landed right in front of it and the Minotaur's grab the Freeshooter´s leg and drag him to it. Xigbar tried get free from the monster iron grip, when he saw it was useless he throw a stone after it but that was a stupid choice, the minotaur growled angry, took him up and broke his leg with a single squeeze from its powerful hands.  
>Marluxia heard Xigbars scream in pain, he got up even the world still spinning around but it succeed him see at this monster tried break the Freeshooter to pieces, he took the sword and ran toward the Minotaur with a battle scream.<br>The minotaur shouted in pain and kicked Marluxia away from its wounded leg and drop Xigbar who barely moved  
>"get up you fool!" shouted the Graceful Assassin while he tried keep the monster away from the fallen Nobody but Xigbar was too weak and Marluxia began thinking he just should leave him. Before he even could retract the minotaur got him and it throw him into a tree nearby, the slash took all his air and before he even could get up again the minotaur stood in front of him and growled angry of the wounds he gave it.<p>

It presses it powerful hands against Marluxia chest so he couldn´t breathe and if he didn´t find on something he would fade of air shortage, something hit the monster and the giant bull roared in pain and let go of Marluxia who gasped after air, this was a close one. He look over to Xigbar who stood up with his gun pointing at the Minotaur but he was shaking too much to shoot again, even they couldn´t bleed they still got week of their wounds. The Monster roared furies and attacked in high-speed knowing at Xigbar couldn´t dodge it but suddenly; a stone grey thing attached the Minotaur first and bite its fangs deep into the Monsters shoulder, Xigbar stood frozen with wide eyes just staring at the fighting creatures not knowing he stood in the danger, not until Marluxia drag him away.  
>The Minotaur got the grey lizard looking beast and throw it on the ground but what Xigbar could see it has a powerful panzer made out from its owns bones so that throw did very little harm, the grey creature was quickly up on its feet again and snarled at the bull monster who hesitated of the treat but chose to ignore it.<p>

The grey lizard squinted, roared and out from its mouth a white looking flame came. The Minotaur saw a bit too late at this attack it couldn´t beat and before it could turn around its half body was frozen into ice, before it was completely ice the grey creature stopped and turn around to the two Nobodies who was too wounded to another battle  
>"we´re soo death" mumble Xigbar with a grin "but at least we saw a ice dragon" Marluxia would really enjoy hit him but chose instead hiss back "I don´t care what it is!"<br>the ice dragon snorted and went beside the two surprised men looked wondering after it, the dragon turned its head around and its green eyes kinda asked at they was coming?  
>The two Nobodies didn´t know how long the still tick off Minotaur would stay frozen or at this dragon was friendly, so they stood stupid where they were.<br>The dragon rolled its eyes, took Xigbar and drags him away with Marluxia following, shouting it should let the Freeshooter go but of course the dragon didn´t even bother listening. Marluxia stopped jell after the dragon at evening knowing at it wouldn´t hurt the Freeshooter who beside not could walk because of his wounded leg, he walk beside the dragon "can you understand us?"  
>the dragon eyes oriented at him showing at it was listing, Xigbar laughed now sitting on the pony size dragon "ha ha! If it wasn´t smart it wouldn´t know what you have say to it"<p>

Marluxia look again down at the dragons eyes who didn´t look friendly toward him and especially not after all he has called it "don´t look at me like that lizard!" he hissed but it turn into a whelp when the dragon angry snapped after him and made Xigbar laugh more, he nuke the grey beasts shoulder and asked "say icey, why didn´t you help us? And have you met someone wearing the same cloak as us? Think you would like him" the dragon stopped with eyes looking like it just remembered something, it took Xigbar down and began investigate his wounds while Marluxia glared at it not happy over the shock he got few seconds ago.

The dragon did its best by Xigbars broken leg and his others wounds, he thanked when it was done and the dragon nodded but it didn´t even bother check Marluxias wound and it lay down not long away from them "can we keep him?" joked Xigbar and laugh even more when he saw the dragons face, Marluxia rolled his eyes and walk away hoping he could find something to eat.  
>Xigbar fall asleep pretty quickly and that gave Twilight the change talk to the ice dragon who look up<p>

*thanks Twilight, they are wounded but alive* said the dragon to the mist witch changed into the lion

_No thank you; letting your sciences mind accept this... unreal power as your own._

The dragon took one of its claws up, looking at it with sad eyes *so I can´t change back? Doomed to be... seen as a beast?* the winged lion giggle while it shook its head

_Don´t worry. We came to teach you, leaning the true power of the water._

**I´m so sorry this chapter first comes now, but it is summer vacation after all.  
>I would be happy if you reader would like what could happen, or just tell me what you think of the story<strong>

**Facts: the bull looking beast Xigbar and Marluxia was fighting against was a Minotaur; a beast that's half bull half human and it has some temper. Minotaur is really dangerous if some fools (this time it was Marly and Xiggy) gets into its domain, they fight with their horns, hands and even legs and not many can beat these monster. **


	13. Chapter 13: Changing in Leadership

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar sucks  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

Few hours later returned Marluxia with some berries he had found but drop all of it when he saw Vexen sit beside the sleeping Xigbar with campfire, the scientist look at him few seconds but then turns his head back to the fire.

"Where did you come from?" jelled the Graceful Assassin and glared angry at Vexen who just rooting in the fire with a stick like he wasn´t there "where have you been while I and Xigbar has fighting for our lives?" Vexen look with a carefree expression at him, it wasn´t like him being so calm was Marluxia first thought; he has always seen the Chilly Academic as a hot tempered fool  
>"calm down Eleven, I know what you been through and if you don´t calm down I force to by knock you out" "... what?"<br>Vexen rose up and there could Marluxia see at the cloak was shifted out with a outfit looking a little like the dragon that´s now gone "your wounds will open if you not calm down and I don´t want to fix you so if you not calm down right now; I make you"

"you make me?" smirked Marluxia knowing at Vexen is the weakest in this group so his treat was for him only hot air  
>"you are weak Vex-" before he could finish his sentence was the blond haired man suddenly transformed into the grey ice dragon and knocked him down with such a strength, the pink haired man mouth was open in pure shock over what just happen and stared with wide eyes at the dragons green eyes<br>"hey... what´s going on?" sound Xigbars sleepy voice "get him off me!... Vexen... he" Marluxia pointed weak at the dragon that´s was Vexen and it glared deadly at him, Xigbar look from the grey dragon to Marluxia "what has the dragon about Vexen to do?"  
>"that dragon... is... Vexen!" gasped Marluxia and he could swear he saw Vexen smile in his dragon form, he going to pay for this!<p>

Xigbar jaw felt when he heard that and walk in front of Vexen, the dragon looked up. Long the dragon and Nobody stared at each other until Xigbar laugh out loud, most to Marluxias annoying  
>" hahaha! You´re right! That´s him..." he stopped with a grin "and jet not, you only was like this when we was apprentices" Vexen stepped away from Marluxia an transformed back to human "what do you mean by I´m not me?"<br>"he he something just change about you, if you still was Vexen then pinky would be death now" Vexen sent him a deadly glace but funny enough he smiled, just a little. Xigbar sat with a grin his arm over Vexen shoulder that got a annoying glace in his green eyes but he didn´t hit it away  
>"so how´s is it?"<br>Vexen took his arm away "When I´m the ice dragon I feel heartbeats... not to mentions the feelings"  
>"Cool!" exclaimed Xigbar and asked where Vexen found his dragon form.<p>

Marluxia got up and wished he could use his powers to dry that grin off Xigbar and Vexen faces "you sound more interests in the heart that the form" Xigbar turn his head to him "oh you still here?"  
>Vexen smirked over the pink haired mans glare and added to Xigbar "the one who gave me this form told me we need them, unless you want to die"<br>"you have a point dragon" joked Xigbar, made Vexen rolled his eyes and more to Marluxias surprise he smiled to the joke, what in the worlds going on?

The next day had Vexen told them what Twilight has told him and now they walked toward that place it last saw the other group, Xigbars leg was jet not healed so he sat on the dragon and talked to Vexen like this was normal. Marluxia walk in the front still angry over Vexen kicked him up from his beauty sleep, he would really wanted beat the Science up for good but right now; if he tried he would end up as an ice cube like the Minotaur. They only stopped for eat or change Xigbar bandage as they should now, Vexen helped Xigbar off and transformed back to human so he could use his hands. Marluxia often wonder why Vexen chose that primitive form instead of the human he really is. Was it because of the heart? He don´t know.

Xigbar helped Vexen with the bandage even he felt he didn´t need them anymore but Vexen wouldn´t hear any word of it, so the Freeshooter shut his mouth... almost  
>"how is it?"<br>Vexen look question at him "to be a dragon?" the Freeshooter asked "you already asked that dumfuss" Xigbar grinned "then, how was it when you first time become a dragon?"  
>Vexen sat down and throw some food to him "what do you think?" he asked friendly, Xigbar thought long and asked after few moments "painful?"<br>the blond haired man shook his head "no it doesn't hurt, it feel weird but it don´t hurt much."  
>"Tell me about it" said the Freeshooter and laid more comfortable position and Vexen began tell the first time he transformed into the ice dragon. After the small story nodded Xigbar while he hold his right hand against his cheek but said nothing for Marluxia sat beside and mocked the transforming power, he would rather has his own power "but we don´t have them!" hissed Vexen impatiens over the younger Nobody "accept this world rules or fade" Marluxia turn his head away with a loud "humph!"<p>

**Now you know who the ice dragon was; Vexen! I couldn´t find any better sorry…**

**Facts: An ice dragon can live in extreme cold temperature and like it wasn´t enough they also can control the cold weather around them with just their powerful roar, they have a freezing breath that can freeze everything that through it. Vexen is an ice dragon but he can´t change weather for he have to lean it from another ice dragon. Their bone panzer is not only a big protection no it also like an extra coat to the cold weather, but because of the big protection means it has lost the ability to fly so they stay on the ground and their wings can only been used to shield against a storm or rain. There exits two kinds of ice dragon, a grey one (Vexen is that kind) and the blue kind, the grey kind live in the rock area and warmer places unlike the blue who prefer the coldest place. **


	14. Chapter 14: Moment Peace

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar sucks  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

Many miles away was the other group, more willing of cooperation with each other, yes they even had time to fun.

They had made camp with a waterfall where Zexion chose take a nap after the days tiring walk, he lay on a rock near the water first as human for like Marluxia he thought it was stupid being a "animal" all the time, even it didn´t take long before he transformed into the Zodiac Shadow for he missed the feeling of the heartbeat against his chest and beside; he lay most better this way now.  
>He slept peacefully in the sun and listening to the water so he didn´t hear or see the shadow under the surface, not until something it was right up in his face. *hi Zexy!*<p>

Zexion snapped his eyes up and fly startled up in the air *wah!* *ups. Sorry* apologized the white Lung but the grin on his faces didn´t vanish, rather become bigger, Zexion change back to human and glared at the dragon "don´t ever do that again Demyx!"  
>the dragon lowered its head sad *aww. Why won´t you have some fun?*<br>Zexion couldn´t understand but he could guess when Roxas who had the power of understanding answered the white Long "don´t think he understand the word 'fun' Dem"

"of course I understand it Roxas, don´t be stupid" said Zexion with crossed hands, Demyx transformed back to human and sat on the rock while the lion looking boy asked "then why don´t you have fun? And don´t come saying at we miss the heart!" he added with his ears laid down to his head, Zexion sighted not really overjoyed by telling the truth to some newbie Nobodies "well?" pressed Roxas, Zexion only send him a death glare and went "well done Roxas" muttered Demyx. The two boys went back to the water quickly forgetting Zexion who sat up against a three quite away from the others.

on a hill saw Isa it all and felt somehow a bit guilty, was it because he was kind of this groups leader or was it because of the bear wolfs instincts; he don´t know. Isa was the one who most was in his fable form; he most enjoyed being the noble wolf than the one who someday would become the cruel Saix. Axel used all his time telling him he never would be like Saix witch made Isa happy over be friend with him, what the redheaded also used his time around Isa was... the wolf turn his head back and chuckled over Axel who slept beside him, yes Axel had found out Isa´s wolf form has many good things as a good bed and could keep you warm after some Axels power over fire was gone so he quickly begin froze.  
>Isa laid his head beside his friend. Axel woke up and looked down at his furry friend who also look at him "what you looking at?" grinned the Flurry of Dancing Flames and patted the wolf who just sat his head closer in enjoying of the petting, Axel laughed and began talk to him of all kind of stuff. Isa listen only with a half ear, he has been wondering of what Demyx had told them at three others from the Organization was here.<p>

Axel stopped his chatter when the blue wolf suddenly looks with a concerned look in his light green eyes "hey what´s wrong?" he asked and Isa after almost a whole day being a wolf he changed back to human, Isa sighted "do you think the other members would accept their forms like us?"  
>"Tell you the truth: I have no idea" replied Axel shrugging. They stood in silent´s both thinking what they now should do, they barely move when Isa´s wings grow out (Axel stepped a little away; he didn´t wanted them hitting him again) while the Luna Diviner thought he starred down at the others: Demyx and Roxas both enjoyed the water and Demyx´s Lung form was excellent in water. Zexion sat still with the tree but after few moments he walk back to the two others but only to lecture them in their acting, which caused he got splashed on and a water fight begun. Axel saw it too and laughed; it stopped when Isa asked "could you try seeing after the others?" the redheaded backed away "are you kidding? I flying so much these days at even in human form my back hurts!"<p>

Isa decide at they all go, so after only a hour they moved on in their fable forms in search after they others.

**This part wasn´t so long… oh well now you guys knows what Isa´s group are doing.**

**Sorry but there are no facts I can give in this part, but if you are in doubt of something in this chapter so just ask **


	15. Chapter 15: kill or be killed

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar sucks  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

Near the magic lake stood a stone grey dragon with a size of a lion, it looks down to see its own mirror in the water. Most of its skin was covered by some grey bone iron as protections, the wings was too and not useful to flight rather as a shield and its tail had a club which could broke a arm if he ever used it, alone side his big and powerful claws which was a perfect use to climbing or slash a man open. But it wasn´t his claws or clup tail that was the most powerful, no it was the freezing ice breath as he not would hesitate using.  
>The ice dragon turn his grass green eyes to the two other members; both was tired after their long travel, the dragon in the other hand wasn´t tired as funny it may sound so was this dragon not a real one but a Nobody who got the power to become a ice dragon when his own power disappeared.<p>

Vexen turn back to two other Nobodies and sat down beside them in now his human form, he use the silent's wondering why Twilight has lead them to this place? And what did it mean by some power they soon shall up against? He for once didn´t know but this world was one big mysteries it selves0, Xigbar open his eye and watched Vexen sit in his thoughts "can´t sleep huh?"  
>Vexen shook his head and the Freeshooter sat up "you also wondering what that thing meant?"<p>

"yes, I have a feeling it need our help like we need it to get home"  
>Xigbar look behind his back like he expected Twilight being behind them, it did that the last time and it would had freaked them out if they could feel. The mystical creature had told them as they needed the power over transformation as very few only could master, somehow it had chosen them to wield the power. "why do you think our power suddenly vanish to thin air?" asked Marluxia also now awake and the Graceful Assassin sat up while Xigbar replied shrugging "beats me, our cloaks should protect us against the worlds magic" "but it seems this world magic is stronger than ours" added Vexen wondering of how powerful this world really are, it awakes his true curiosity as Even also had when they research the hearts.<br>Marluxia stood up, looking at the sunrise "so if we want to get home; we have to help this thing called Twilight?" Vexen nodded "correct"  
>before they could talk more, they in only a moment was surrounded by the same men who has captured Roxas, Zexion and almost Isa few week ago.<p>

The leader went to them smirking so his scars on his face become deeper "well well what do we have here? Some travelers who maybe would share some money to us" his men laughed and some of them went to the group, Vexen stood ready to fight for when those men find out they has nothing there would flood blood. Marluxia stood also ready but he knew he couldn´t fight and Xigbar lesser; thanks to his broken leg. the men checked them even Vexen said 20 times they had nothing, one of them turn to the leader "nothing…." The leader of the group sneered "fine, kill them" he turn around as his men took their guns out "Vexen!" exclaimed the Freeshooter and with a single certain nod, the Chilly Academic transformed into the stone-grey ice dragon and used his iron body to protect the two others.  
>The bandits all exclaimed shocked over at one of them was a shape shifter but that didn´t stop them, Vexen stood up again and tackled few of the men there was a bit too close and he freezes two others to ice cubes.<p>

Marluxia took Xigbar away for as it stood now, they would only be in the way if they stayed. Marluxia didn´t get far away with the wounded Freeshooter for more men arrive and ready to kill, the Graceful Assassin laid Xigbar down again and draw his stolen sword, ready to battle but inside his head he wished he still had his scythe for sword fighting wasn´t exactly his style. The bandits attacked and Marluxia did the same and got one down after few slashed, to his bad luck one of them men got behind him and went toward Xigbar who was too busy shooting after those men Vexen fight against. The bandit sword slashed trough the Freeshooter shoulder, Marluxia turn quickly around when he heard Xigbar scream of pain and saw him fall with a black mist flow out from the wound on his shoulder. The bandit laughed mocking but that faded into a nasty sound when Marluxia now really lived into his Organization name for he had pieced the man's chest with the already red sword.  
>Vexen had also seen what has happen tried get over to his followed members but the men hold him back and he knew if this continues much longer then not even his iron skin would be enough to protect him and Xigbar need medical help now!<p>

Xigbar tried get up, his wound weakening him but he won´t die like this, he reached out after the gun but stopped himself when he saw Twilight mist arrive. He saw it fly toward the lake and it changed into a wolf looking first at him, then Marluxia and last down at the water

_This water will safe all of you Gravity wielder _

He nodded and the wolf vanish again like mist vanish from the sun, Xigbar drag himself to the water and could almost thought it when he suddenly heard "need some water?" and before he could turn around to shoot the man had kicked him down in the water, Marluxia saw it and jump after the Freeshooter after he killed the man that hold him back.

Under the clear water swim Marluxia after the almost drowning Xigbar, he reached out but in that second he felt the weirdest sensation inside and before he knew his hands got bigger. Marluxia eyes wide in pure shock of what was happening to him _"this can´t be!"_

**Sorry it took so long on this part but time wasn´t on my side.**

**Fact: in the world most of the Nobodies are in exits slave trader and they would do anything get a unlucky person and sell them to some other bastards, if the person is too strong chapters then they would not hesitated kill. Their leader got the scar from Isa and is they ever met again then I guess it not Isa who get in trouble. **


	16. Chapter 16: change of heart?

**Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar sucks  
>But I still want hear what you think about this story<strong>

Vexen froze more men with his ice breath but there was just too many and they knew how to kill this kind of dragons he was. Vexens once before grey skin was now covered by his own blood, if not this situation was so bad he would had been surprised over he could bleed but right now it was bad for he couldn´t barely stand of blood loss.  
>"We soon have him!" cried the leader to his men and Vexen tried again freezing them but he was too weak and they were more than he could take. He fall down on his forelegs, gasping after air and shaking his head for clear his losing sigh. He felt pain in his lungs after using his ice breathe so much, even he was weak so didn´t it means he was a easy prey. When one of the men get too close for kill him; he ended with the tail club right in his rips causing them broke like sticks and Vexen snarled at the other of getting closer, unfortunately was these men patients and they could wait.<br>One of them aimed at the ice dragon who hissed angry but also weak, he heard something in the water and turns around where he stunned startled.

For there; few meters away from the lake stood a big lion size creature, it had a mane like a lion and same body building even it was bigger than a normal lion and this one was more reddish than yellow and the mane was also red but very close to pink. Black stripes on its back and they ended with the tail that didn´t look lion normal tail at all but more like a porcupine spikes. The lion had an unconscious Xigbar on its back and gentle it sat him down before it attacked with its powerful and deadly claws. Vexen saw it all but couldn´t stay conscious longer, everything went black.

Around the lion lay dead bandits, killed by Vexen and some of them from the lion himself. They others was gone, fleet as rats running away from fire. The lion stood also wounded but they wasn´t serious enough to worry about, no it was the two others that´s was the problem but Marluxia had no idea how to change back and help them. He went to the wounded ice dragon there was Vexen hoping he would wake up so he could save Xigbar who hasn´t wake up since he fallen into the water, the Manticore turn his head away a bit surprise at he; of all the most uncaring member was worried about those two  
><em>"it must be the heart inside my chest…" <em>he thought, yes he was shocked when the water after his transformation had giving the heart, not to mention the wisdom to move around in this new body.  
>Marluxia ears flicked against Xigbar, he was woken up and quickly Marluxia trotted to the Freeshooter.<p>

Xigbar coughed some water up and fallen weak on the ground not surprise over the weird looking lion arrived, he wondered it maybe would kill him for he would rather a quick exits instead of a slow one. The lion looked weird at him and in few seconds their eyes met and Xigbar saw someone he knew inside those eyes and couldn´t help laughing weak "he he… nice glare pinky… ´cough´…haven´t expect you would be like this…"  
>*if you haven´t been so weak, I would have stab you* Marluxia growled as the only thing the Freeshooter could hear. Xigbar smiled but it faded when he saw the unconscious Vexen "is he alright?"<br>Marluxia nodded slowly and looks down at Xigbar who slowly faded, Xigbar took his hands up witch became more and more muffled "times up for me kid… go"  
>Marluxia hated do this but he turn around to go, there was nothing he could do for Xigbar but suddenly arrived shadows and creatures he never has seen before landed around them. a snake looking beast landed behind Xigbar and breath some misty water over him and the Freeshooter stopped fading, Xigbar look surprised and slowly he rose up like he wasn´t deadly wounded few seconds ago. Marluxia was shocked too, most over these beast was here and helped<br>*ha ha! Look at their faces!* laughed a familiar voice and Marluxia turn his eyes to the beast which had eagle in the front and lion behind *Axel?*

the Griffin walked toward him smiling with his emerald green eyes *yup, like the rest of us* he pointed with his beak at the other beasts and said the names. After he got who was who Marluxia sat down not sure how to take all this, Roxas jumped down from Isa´s back and asked Demyx about Vexen *lost much blood but he survive* Roxas nodded and look at the dragon "you okay?" the dragon nodded not saying anything for he knew humans couldn´t understand him, Demyx turn his head down to him *we can understand you, Roxas has the power to understand us even in beasts forms* Vexen rose up  
>*where have you been?* he asked hash *the superior isn´t happy you didn´t return*<p>

Roxas lowered his head not happy himself been gone so long "we hasn´t been able to return, our powers are gone… I can´t even call the keyblade" *I see…* Vexen went but stopped *sorry I scroll at you*  
>Demyx and Roxas look surprised at him but they nodded and said it was okay, Vexen went to the others and Roxas whispered "I didn´t know Vexen has that side in him" *me neither… now I wonder how Xiggy would be* Roxas couldn´t help laughing and they went back to the others. at sundown, all members was in human form and Isa told what their group has done and also why he got wings (Marluxia, Vexen and Xigbar jumped startled up when his wings came) he told about their forms and Twilight has giving them the power of shape shifting for they have some kind of mission here. Marluxia snorted, he was beginning get his self-absorbed personality back; before he was more open to others. "We have nothing to do with this 'twilight' all we want is going home and forget this world!" "Speak for yourself" hissed Axel back "I got something really important back thanks to Twilight" "as what?" Axel and Isa exchanged glanced to each other and Isa spoke "it´s complicated" Vexen had seen those glace but was a little surprised over those two got so great alone with each other, they both aced like they had been friends more than those few days; like they has been friends for years.<br>He turns his green eyes to Xigbar who also had seeing it "I think I understand…"  
>Zexion turn his grey eyes to them "so you can also see it?" Vexen nodded and got on his feet and look serious at Isa and Axel "you two have known each other from before the Organization haven´t you?"<br>Isa turn his head away while Axel mumbled "the cat got out from the bag"  
>Roxas and Demyx both surprised but it was Roxas there asked Axel "Is it why you knew how Isa was?"<br>Axel nodded "yeah, I knew Isa long before I became a Nobody." Roxas look at Isa who nodded and there it hit him, so long Saix is Isa, he and Axel would never become best friends…. he already has one. And that person was Isa; somebody of the cruel and bloodthirsty Saix.

**I would be glad for a review, ****thanks **Wolfie231 **for the nice review, if others do I would let one of the members give a ride ^^**

**Fact: Marluxia is a fable beast called a Manticore, in old legends a Manticore has face of a man, tail like a scorpion, teeth like a shark and size of a tiger. Marluxias form hasn´t all that, his tail is more like a porcupine and they has a paralyzing poison inside. The face is still lion like but like us this Manticore has muscles all over the face so he can talk and make expressions like us, oh and his teeth is not like a shark even it has fangs sticking out from his mouth. If you want know more about the Nobodies forms just ask **


	17. Chapter 17: Old ghost city

Please say what you mean, and yes I know my grammar sucks**  
><strong>But I still want hear what you think about this story

I would be glad for a review, thanks Wolfie231 for the nice review, if others do I would let one of the members give a ride ^^

The group of Nobodies had stopped to rest in an old due city, the rain and the tiredness had stopped them to stay in this unwelcome city. the only luck was at there was no humans here and Demyx who still has the power over water could make a clean spot to the other members; even he rather stay out in the rain and play around, his form was a really play- and powerful kind. On one of still save roof sat the Freeshooter where he kept watch. Xigbar refused rest any more; he would be some use to the others. So now he sat on the roof, in the rain and kept watch for the no existents danger. Demyx fly down to him with something on his paws and landed as human on the roof, the Melodious Nocturne gave him a plate with food on "Vexen want you eat more, he says you are still too weak"  
>Xigbar snorted but took the plate and ate the food "thanks kid, but I´m not weak anymore" Demyx sat down beside him "I know, but Vexen still thinks something is wrong; you have been in the magic water but nothing has happen!" exclaimed Demyx and pointed his hand toward the horizon where the lake could be now. Xigbar had also thought a lot about it, it was right nothing has happen…. Or rather there had but not something the others could see; Xigbar could feel inside himself something powerful, it was inside his empty chest and beat almost as a heart, almost. He had heard from the others thanks to his habit of ear dropping at they also had felt this feeling just right before they transformed into their fable forms. He had the power to transform but he has no idea to trigger this magic to do it, kept him from the closes he could get of his somebody and the power to survive in this weird world. "maybe… maybe I´m not worthy to these powers" Xigbar said to the surprise Demyx "why should Twilight give me these powers when it probably already know what I done in the past" Demyx has never heard what happen to the six first when they were humans "what did you do?" Xigbar gave him the empty plate "followed some cruel orders; and I enjoyed it" he walks away from the confused Nocturne.<p>

Meanwhile sat Roxas and Axel on a roof and like Xigbar they kept watch even this was beginning bored Roxas a lot. "why shall we keep watch? Is not like anything would attack us in this dump hole" Axel who was in his Griffin form rolled his eyes in a grin *anything can happen Rox, you have seen some of the creature who live in this world and trust me; you won´t be surprise attacked at them* "humph, whatever" murmured the Key of Destiny, Axel sighted but turn again his head toward the town. "Axel?" *hm* the griffin answered lazy, as a sign he was listing. Roxas sat up at the red griffin even he was a little unsure he should ask but he did "how long has you and Isa been friends?" Axel turn his head to him *so long you has been with him* "I mean when you was human" said Roxas a little impatiens over Axel tried not to answer, the griffin transformed back to human and Axel stood with a strange glace in his eyes "we always been friends. We stood by each other side…. No matter what." he lowered his head in sadness, Roxas got a feeling at those two also was together when the heartless took their hearts "even when you became Nobodies?" "can´t remember" Axel replied and suddenly he change the subject "I don´t think this place is the greatest watch. I try find a better one" Roxas starred first confused at him of the sudden change of the conversation "um sure" Axel smiled to him and jump down from the roof, when he came up again he was in the form of the Griffin and he fly over to a hill instead. Roxas knew he couldn´t get more information out from Axel about his past, the Flurry of Dancing Flames has never liked talk about his past. Sometimes it make Roxas so mad at Axel not would share what he knew being human, so he also know how it was; is not like he can remember his own. The Lionboy climbed down too and found Isa not long away, the blue haired man was in human form and it seems to he been that in a while for the blue wings was there. Roxas sat down on a old bench beside Isa who looked at him with calm eyes, like Saix often did even Isa´s was far more friendly "don´t be too hard against Axel, the past sometimes make him really sad" Roxas glace up to him but not replied, he was still a little angry even it was more disappointers. Isa continue "when he lost his heart Axel lost everything, he lost himself" "he still has you" replied Roxas at last, Isa smiled sad "yes he still has friends, but after all this I have to go…" Roxas turn shocked his head to Isa who said to him "I can´t stay, so you have to be by his side" "why Isa? You can´t just leave!" said Roxas angry and Isa smiled weak " if any of you want it or not I have to… Saix can´t be Isa for the heart has not jet returned, I don´t has his memories, only my life as human" he sighted when he saw Roxas confused face "you will understand someday. Every nobody will" "so you won´t answer like Axel huh?" Isa raise an eyebrow, surprise of what the lionbody said "answer?" Roxas blue eyes met the light green "what so important about yours and Axels past? Was your life really so bad?" Roxas exclaimed angry "I don´t remember my past so I have to know what make a heart strong enough to make a Nobody. Not all humans can be like us!" he jelled at Isa who of course just stood calm, Roxas glared at him but it change to a surprised one when Isa asked him to sit again as he did. Isa crossed his arms "I´m not sure what make a heart strong, but I can tell you about our pasts." Roxas nodded in disbelief he would tell, Isa added with a lifted finger "but not everything, if you want know more you have to ask Axel" again Roxas nodded and Isa began

I don´t have any facts on this one but just ask if you want know something. And sorry about it took so long to submit  
>I would be really happy if you gave a comment about the story<p> 


End file.
